Madagascar Questionnaire
by Haeztiger
Summary: Ask your favourite characters, some simple and personal questions! And all your questions WILL be answered! To add some fun there'll be some segments to keep you entertain. Inspired by Zefri012. Ask your question via review... Give little reviews too!
1. The Demo Interview

I'm so bored right now! So I made this fanfic/interview just to amuse myself!  
I was inspired by Zefri's Keroro Gunso interview (sorry Zefri!) so I made into a Madagascar version with some twist in the process. Send your question via review and I'll answer it through logic and made-up ideas!  
I will submit everyone's interview every 2 weeks! All question can be related both Madagascar and Madagascar 2 or even personal questions

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not owned Madagascar and the sequel. But i do own this fic!

* * *

Put on the CD titled "I like to move it" and a spotlight at Haez

Haez: Welcome to the Madagascar Questionnaire! I'm Haez your dashing and stylish host!

Makunga: Show off!

Haez click a secret button on the floor. And a trap door opened under Makunga.

Makunga: What!? Arggggg.....gg..!

Audience: Why are we here again? . . . I dunno!?

A hypnotic screen came down...

Haez: You are in the Madagascar Questionnaire~ You all are my slave and will clapped for anything.

Audience: YES...

Haez: Okay! Since this is the first chapter and nobody hasn't send reviews yet. We'll start with a DEMO!

Audience: Yeah!

A hut containing Shirley in it came down...

Shirley: I'm Bobby!

Scratch that!

Bobby: Good

Haez: How are you Shir- Bobby?

Bobby: Fine, I'm very fine.

Haez: Are you ready for the questions?

Bobby: Yup

Haez: Okay first question from anonymous!

_Hi Shirley! Your so cute! Where did you fly of to after being kicked by Mokunga?_

Bobby: T.T I'm Bobby!!!!!!

Haez: Enough CRYIN'!

Shirle~ urgh.. Bobby hold his tears for a bit

Bobby: I think I fell onto a rock or was it a rhinno? I dunno... Everything was blurry

Haez: Good start next question from Anonymous2 and he has 2 questions!

_Yo, Bobby.._

_1. Bobby, why people always called you Shirley?_

Bobby: I dunno! That Makunga start it first! His a jerk! One time he called Betty!

Makunga: I believe I called you Barbra, Shirley. (apeared out of no-where?)

Bobby: SEE! SEE!

Haez: *Sigh*

Makunga was frozed and stored in a freezer for a short period of time.

Makunga: . . .

_2. Do you think your a better actor than the important Madagascar casts!?_

Bobby: Umm...

Haez: Dont worry all the huts will be covered with sound proof glass soon...

Bobby: O-okay, yes! I think I'm better than that wannabe Julien and that overbloated Gloria. Marty is just a cry baby and that Alakay dude always gets on my neck with his "King of NY" status! I was thinking on starring on a new show!

Gloria: What! Am i'm hearing what i think i'm hearing!!!

Alex: What status! He'll pay for that!

Marty: Cry baby! I'm no CRY BABY!

Bobby: Huh!? You said it was sound proof!

Haez: I said; "WILL BE" covered with sound proof glass "SOON!" (turn on my smirky smile)

Booby: NO!!!

Bobby was beaten up by almost all the character in Madagascar 2.

Bobby: He-lp (almost dead)

Haez: Lastly, my question...

Bobby: Oh bo-y...

_Do you feel stupid that you're just in a demo interview?_

Bobby: Ye...s.. (his heart chart ----------)

Bobby was brought into the emergency room

Haez: Okay that's all the time I have see you in the next 2 weeks for the real interview with.... (drum roll)  
Ale- wait. (Haez answers his cell phone)

Note: the real interview we'll be more interesting than the this demo XD

Haez: Okay~ It's look likes Alex is busy teaching his dad how to play baseball. Clearly, Zuba don't know the differences between a bat (the stick type) and a "bat" (the flying type).

Audience: Yea- we mean Auuhhh T_T

Haez: So... it will be... Marty's interview next next week!

Audience: Yeah! Woooh!

Haez: Bye NOW! (climbed a ladder hanging above him)

Everyone left the studio and Makunga was still in the freezer....

Makunga: (I thought you say a SHORT period of time) *FROZE*


	2. Marty's Interview

Sorry for updating too early! I got to go somewhere not that far but have to stay there for a week or 2! So, for those who didn't had a chance to ask Marty I am REALLY sorry! T.T

Update: Did some grammer checking. I made a few mistakes but I fixed it! I even added some new dialouges.

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not owned Madagascar and the sequel. But i do own this fic!  
(Yup, I copy-pasted it)

Here are some guides if you see in the dialouges:

*...* = actions and reactions

(...) = thoughts and descreption of phrase

**Bold =** Narration

_Italic _= Questions

* * *

**The studio is located in the heart of Africa, where we find our favourite Zoosters, this is "Madagascar Questionnaire"!**

Audience: Ahhhh! *Excitement*... YAY!

**Haez appear on the stage by an ascending platform with the song "I like to move it".**

Haez: Welcome one and all to the Mada-

Julien: O shut up will ya! The narrator said it already! You're so annyoing!

Haez: Take that back!

Julien: No...

Haez: Fine, I'll take it myself!

**Haez turned on a mini vacuum cleaner and started to suck all of Julien's words and his lunch.  
Julien turn into a crusty, dry lemur.**

Julien: Haa-

Haez: As I was saying; Welcome to the Madagascar Questionnaire!

Audience: Ahhhh! *Excitement*... YAY!

Haez: All of you know this first interview takes place in Africa, since Madagascar 3 will come out in 2011 I had a hard time deciding wether New York or Africa so lets just travel all the round the world!

Audience: Yay!!!! Raahhhhhhhh!!!1

Haez: So, lets bring up Marty the Zebra!

**A hut containing Marty the Zebra ascend from under the stage. After a full stop Marty come out and walk along the carpet to a sit next to Haez.**

Marty: *sits down* Hey, Haez!

Haez: Hey, Marty. Now are you nervous for the up coming questions?

Marty: Nah, it's Crack-a-Lackin'... (I can always lie if its ger personal.)

Haez: Ooooh, no you can't...

Marty: Huh!?

Heaz: I can read minds... Look behenid you.

**A strange robot-like machine appeared behind Marty.**

Marty: What is that!?

Haez: Its a brutal lie detactor. If you lie, the machine will release a series of elemental attacks! It's gonna be both fun and cruel.

Melman: That's just plain cruel.

Gloria: Don't worry Marty! You can do it!

Marty: *gulp*

Haez: Before we start. I want to thank-

Julien: *revived* -the academy!

Haez: No!

Maurice: -the producers!

Haez: No- I mean yes, but not-

Mort: -me!

Haez: That's it! Lemur sunday for breakfast! *hits a button on his remote control*

**Julien, Maurice and Mort were put in a blender just waiting for Haez to hit the "ON" button.**

Haez: I'll do it later... I want to thank the reviewers for asking some questions. But some of the question are really not related to Marty at all. So, we'll postpone some questions until we reach it's proper answerer interview.

Marty: Dang it!

Haez: Alright, first questions is from Prinzzez-kitten

_Hey Marty who is your second best friend?_

Marty: Hmmm... my second best friend huh? Well, Alex is my best best friend. Who should I pick...

Melman: (I hope is me! I hope is me)

Gloria: I don't care who you'll pick Marty.. (If he picks Melman instead of me, he'll know what's coming)

Haez: We're waiting...

Marty: I guess its; Glomen...

Haez: What?

L.D.M (Lie Detactor Machine): True! What!?

**Both Melman's and Gloria's mouth were opened in shock.**

Haez: Who's Glomen?

Marty: It's Gloria PLUS Melman; Glomen!

Haez: *sigh* Fair answer... continue

_And do you think Alex is a show off?_

Marty: . . . Good things Alex not here!

Alex: I'm here! *Alex went in the studio* Sorry I was late! *Sat in his hut*

Marty: Great... *sarcasticly*

Heaz: This is a job for the sound-proof glass *hits a button*

**All of the huts including the blender with the lemurs were sealed with sound-proof windows**

Marty: Um... You watch the sequel right! *sweating*

Haez: Yeah...

Marty: And Alex was a little show off right! *sweating like crazy*

Haez: Yeah...

Marty: So, he IS a show off! *almost peed*

L.D.M: True..

Marty: *sigh of relief*

_And do you think you should have the spotlight?_

_=^.^=_

Haez: I just love those smilies!

Marty: Maybe. I thought my story in the sequel was a bit short and not that important! But I guess I did get some spotlights in the first movie. I guess I'm not cut out to be the hero of a story.

Haez: How about in the zoo?

Marty: Well if you see the performance ratings. My spit show is the 2nd highest next to Alex!

L.D.M: False! ZAAAAP!

**Marty was struck by lightning!**

Marty: Aghhhh! Okay, the 3rd highest! The monkeys with sign language is higher!

Mason: I knew it!

Haez: Glad to hear the truth. Next is from... AuroraandRosalieWannabe!

Julien: *banging the blender* That's a mouth full!

_Marty, why do you hate germs and are 'sick' all the time? You have germs on you right now!_

Marty: What?!

Haez opened his laptop ang logged in on wikipedia...

Haez: So, this is one of the questions I was talking about! That's Melman's personality not Marty's!

Melman: Wow, my question came in fast! -Wait, i still got germs! NO!!!

**Melman joined Shirl- I mean Bobby in the emergency room.**

Marty: Even Melman got the spotlight. And this is my interview!! *Steaming red*

Haez: Cool down!

**Chunks of ice fell on Marty's head.**

Haez: Sorry AuroraandRosalieWannabe (what a mouth fool!) you have to wait later. Now, from PerryThePlatypusFan...

_Hey, Marty! You still have that bandage on your butt?_

Marty: Hey, Perry! Where's Perry!! Hahaha, just kidding!

Haez: Ha-ha...

Marty: No, I took it off weeks after Alex bit me.

Mort: Marty! I have that bandage! See! *waving Marty's hairy butt bandage*

Audience: Ewwww! *Puked!*

Marty: Haez! Press that button already! *struggle to puke*

Haez: But its not morning yet! I'm having them for breakfast... Next, from VampireMaiden72

_(lol...awesome!)_

_Marty, how do you feel about Melman and Gloria?_

Haez: Thanks VampireMaiden72 for giving a short review! ^_^

Marty: They're my best friends. I'm happy that they are around.

Audience and Glomen: Awww....

Alex: But I'm still more important than them right!?

Marty: Ofcourse!

Melman: Well I never!

Gloria: We're gonna have a serious talk after this!

Marty: Thanks a lot, Al!

Alex: Your welcome!

_Are you ever going to get romantically involved?_

Audience: OooooOoOoOOooh!

Haez: Finally! A romantic question!

Marty: Well, in the future, yes. But now, I'm going solo.

Haez: Why?

Marty: We still need to get back to New York so...

Haez: Okay, we get it!

Julien: I don't!

Glomen and Alex: Us neither!

Haez: When I said "we"; I meant "I"

_Why don't we ever get to see any female zebras?_

Marty: Really? I saw many female zebras in Africa! They're Crack-a-Lackin'

Female Zebras: Yeah! We're Crack-a-Lackin'

Haez: Well, in your point of view, yes. But on ours, we only see male zebras b'cuz you guys have the same voices. Male voices.

Marty: Oh, well to make it clear there are female zebras! And I'm not GAY!

Haez: Nobody said you were!

Marty: Heheheheh *nervously*

Haez: *Raise a brow*

* * *

**Time for the special segment of the fic!  
Alright, this is one of the segment that will be appearing in the show! Each show there'll be different segment to keep all the reviewers entertain. Sometime we'll repeat the segments if we get creativity blocks! Without further a due here's "Animal News!"**

Anchor Hippo: Last week, local residens Bobby the Dik-Dik was assaulted by the zoosters and other Madagascar's casts after claming that he is far more important than any of them. Bobby was sent the Emergency Room where Dr. Melmen was giving CPR just to keep the selfish animal alive.

Anchor Lion: In other news, former alpha-lion, Makunga is still reported missing after his tragic events with Haez short for Haeztiger. Search parties are still on going and will give a full report after locating the poor defensless lion.

Haez: Huuh! Denfensless!? Yeah right!

Makunga: (Please! Help me!) *Still frozen in the freezer*

Anchor Lion: Now, here's Google on sports!

Google the Giraffe: Well, last week, the battle between the Zuba team and the Makunga team in baseball was a spectacular event. The Zuba team won after the Makunga team slip on "poo" before almost reaching home base! The Makunga team comment; that with their captain, Makunga was missing they had to let Julien take over and planned their strategy. The score was 10-8!

Zuba: Hey, I made it in the news!

Alex: Who was the one "pooed" on the field in the first place.

Mort: Hehehehe *blushing*

* * *

Haez: Right! I dunno much about baseball, so correct me if I was wrong! Now for my questions!

_Do you still think, that you're black-with-white-stripes and not white-with-black-stripes. They're both the same, you know._

Marty: No, there's a difference. Alex even counted them for me. *Holds a thumbs up at Alex*

Alex: *Thumbs up back*

Haez: Hmm... *not satisfied* ----!!! Wait! You got no FINGERS!

_Do you even want to go back to New York. Or do you still want to stay in the wild?_

Marty: I dunno! I'm still deciding! Alex have his family here, maybe he want to stay. Then again, he can always bring them to New York or video call them. Both Melman and Gloria don't care where they are. And I think I don't care too! If my friends are happy so Im happy too!

Haez: What a touching answer!

Alex: Marty... *sobs a little*

_How do you feel with everyones fanfic make you and Alex more close than the movie?_

Marty: What!? No OCs for me!

Haez: There are some OCs but most of them are touching friendship loving story between you and Alex.

Marty: I love Alex like a brother but not that much!

Haez: Here read this... *lend Marty his laptop*

**Marty read one of the fanfics... I'm not telling whose it is!**

Marty: Wow! That was really touchin'! *started cryin'*

_Do you know most of the fanfics made you be the densel in distress?_

Marty: Humph! Just b'cuz I can't really fight the Foosas I'm the densel in distress!

Foosas: Hehehehehk *Evil laugh*

Haez: No, they're objective is to make you and Alex more close. There are some fics where you saved Alex.

Marty: SOME! I'm tough! I can take care of myself *do some karate moves*

**Pow! Marty accidentally kicked Private in face.**

Marty: Oooops!

Skipper: Why you *rub beak*

Alex: *Enterframe* You don't see anything.

Skipper: Hey, that's my line!

**Haez pushed the "Put all animals back in the hut" button.**

Marty: Aww... No fireballs?

**Haez just shooked his head.**

* * *

Haez: Its time for the last segment! We are gonna let the other characters ask their questions! But they can't reveal their name!

Audience: Cool!

Bobby: *In the emergency* room I hate being a demo! *turn of the TV*

Melman: *besides Bobby* I feel you Shirley!

Bobby: ITS BO- Argghhh-erk! *had a heart attack*

Haez: First its from NYLionKing...! C'mon that's so obvious!

Marty: Tell me about it!

_Marty, If you were an ice cream, what flavor would you be?_

Marty: Hmm..*Scratch chin* I'll be Vanila with Chocalate stripes!

Alex: Yeah! I knew it!

Haez: Next, from DuckSlayer3.14156

_Whats the value of pi?_

Marty: What kind a question is that!?

Haez: A smart question. This must be from the smartest character... (I think I know who)

Marty: Sorry, my math stinks! I can bake you a pie if you want!

Haez: *rolled eyes*

Haez: Lastly is from BananasGoneWild! *looks at the question*

**The questions were pictures of hands. The studio was silent for a moment.**

Marty: What's wrong?

Haez: It's in sign language!

Skipper: What baboon put sign language on a question?

Kowalski: A deaf one sir!

Skipper: Oh...

L.D.M: Let me translate it.

_Before we left Madagascar, did you ate some bananas on the plain?_

Marty: Yup, there delicious! Why?

**Phil got out of his hut and attacked Marty like a crazed chimp!**

Marty: Arghhh!!! Help! Get this monkey off of me!

Haez: Do I have to do everything *Click*

**Suddenly the giant blender start blending the lemurs!**

Mort,Maurice and Julien: Nooo!

Haez: OMG! I pressed the wrong button! O.O

**An MMJ shake was serve in a tall glass on a silver plater. And to top it off; Mort's tail on top.**

Audience: *gasp*

.........

......

Audience: Yeayh!!!

Haez: O-okay... Um, I gotta revive these lemurs, unfreeze Makunga and get Phil off of Marty before my 10 o'clock apointment. Till next week, be ready for *check clipboard*... Melman's interview!!!

**In the Emergency Room**

Melman: Argg! More headaches!

Alex: See ya! *Show some poses*

Haez: Don't enterframe!


	3. Melman's Interview

A lot of thanx to Prizzez-kitten, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, PerryThePlatypusFan, VampireMaiden72 and Im-On-A-Roll for still supporting this fic! I decided to update every 9-10 days. So you better be quick sending your reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I do not owned Madagascar and the sequel. But i do own this fic!  
(Still I copy-pasting!)

But I do own Chloe (SPOILERS)

* * *

Julien: You know, if you keep copy-pasting that disclaimer it will rot...

Haez: *Fiddling with Julien's nose* Hold still, I need to glue your nose back on!

Julien: Humph!

**After many gluing and stapling events Julien, Mort and Maurice were revived.**

Haez: Now, what did guys learn from all this!?

Julien: I learned to never trust a human with a deadly remote.

Maurice: Glue is your bestfriend. *Hugs and kisses the glue bottle*

Mort: Cuteness never dies! Yeah!

Haez: You guys will learn will you?

The lemurs: Nope!

Haez: Fine. Whatever... *Check clipboard* Revived the lemurs, check. Unfreeze Makunga, check. Trick Phil into dating a banana, check. Now let us begin the Madagascar Questionnaire!

**The windows and doors of the studio opened in an instant. And the audience came running in. Everyone was set in their proper place. With a snap the song "I like to move it" was played. While the audience clapped their hands to the rythm of the beat, Haez came on the stage via vine swing.**

Audience: Yay!! We love Haez!

Haez: Owh! Thank you!

Audience: We also love the free lunches he gave us!

Haez: -_-" ... Any way, before we start lets guess where we are right now!

Marty: Last week, we were in Africa. I wonder where we are today.

Haez: I'll give you a clue; we have chinese food, chinese dragon and the Great Wall of China!

Marty: Japan?

Gloria: Korea?

Alex: China town?

Haez: No, no and close but no...

Skipper: Where are we then? Spit it out?

**Haez pressed a button on his remote which opened the roof and fireworks were flying everywhere.**

Haez: We're in China!

Julien: China? What is a China?

Maurice: I believe it's a country, like Madagascar.

Julien: Hmm.. *Doing some hard thinking* A-hah, let us invade this China and make them worship me like the animal in Africa!

Maurice: (They never worshiped you)

Haez: Okay-okay, no more goofing off. Bring us the hypochondriac, Melman the Giraffe!!!

**A tall hut ascended from under the studio and the door opened revealing Melman in a sick state. Melman slowly make his way to the sit next to Haez.**

Haez: Hmmm? Are you okay Melman?

Melman: I'm just a little bit tired. That's all.

Haez: LDM get me the Juju Drink!

LDM appeared with a glass of fizzy green water in its arm.

Haez: Here drink this.

Melman: What's that?

Haez: Just drink it!

Melman: Is it poisonous.

**Haez got fed-up and started climbing Melman's neck. After reaching his head, Haez splashed the Juju Drink down Melman's throat.**

Melman: *Savouring the drink* MmMMm! That's good! That's really- ARGGHHHH!!!

**Melman started rocketing all over the studio. Smashing every spotlights and air-conditioners!**

Audience: NO! Not the air-conditioners!

He then landed back on his sit.

Melman: WOW! That was great! Can I have more?

Haez: No. Now, that you are fresh and ready. Let's begin with AuroraandRosalieWannabe!

Melman: Still a mouth full!

_Marty, why do you hate germs and are 'sick' all the time? You have germs on you right now!_

Haez: Change the name! *Click*

_Melman, why do you hate germs and are 'sick' all the time? You have germs on you right now!_

Makunga: Was that really nessecary?

Haez: Shut up ice queen!

Melman: I've checked with the studio's doctor and he said that I'm now germ free. I don't hate germs. Some germs are nice and some can bring diseases. I just don't like the fact that tiny organism are living on and inside me.

Haez: Melman... Think fast! *Throw an Alex plushie*

Melman: *Caught the plushie* Huh?

Haez: That plushie is contaminated with Alex's germs.

Melman: What! Curse you!!!!111!!1

Alex: What's wrong with my germ?

Haez: Next from Prinzzez-kitten!

_Oh my that was really fun! This is so my new fav! Ok new questions for Melman! Hey Melman in the first movie I did not see any romantic feelings for Gloria,was it hard hiding them?_

Melman: It was hard! I remember when she hugged Alex for wanting to swim back to New York. That made me a tiny bit jealous...

Audience: Auwwwh... T_T

Gloria: Oh, babycakes. You don't to get that jealous.

_If you could be any fruit what would you be?_

Melman: Something that I'm not alergic to. I'm strictly allergic to oranges, guavas, papayas, jackfruits, dragon fruits, and bla,bla,bla...

**Melman's list keep going for 2 hours...**

Melman: ...strawberries, rambutans, mangoes and melons.

Haez: So what fruit can you be?

Melman: A tomato.

Haez: That's a vegetable.

Melman: Nope, It's a fruit.

Haez: Let us save that discussion for later.

_Can you make a pome describing Gloria?_

_=^.^=_

Haez: Still love the smiley!

Melman: Ohh, that's a bit embarassing...

Gloria: C'mon Melman. I wanna here it!

Melman: O-okay, ehem-ehem...

_Melatonins are red,  
Anti-biotics are blue,  
Gloria, you're the most beautiful hippo in the world,  
and... I love you..._

Audience: *Awwwing*

Haez: That was soo romantic! Aside from the blue anti-biotics and stuff.

Gloria: Melman! I love you too. *Wiped a tear off*

Alex and Marty: Eww!

Haez: Now a question from... PerryThePlatypusFan!

Melman: Aren't platypuses suppose to be extinct?

_Hey, Melman, what do you think of the penguins?_

Haez: Sound-proof glass time! *Click*

Melman: They're cool but extremely annoying. I mean, they're the one who got Marty into this "Wild" stuff.

Skipper: If only I can read his lips.

Melman: And is it me or is Skipper is cooky that he married a bobble doll.

Haez: It's you... Alright, before we continue, I want to advise to the reviewer to ask questions related to the upcoming character. Yes, I'm talking to you, Im-On-A-Roll. It's hard track of the questions if their not in order. Don't worry your questions will still be answered.

_Are they feathery gits to you?_

Melman: Feathery gits? Well I'm allergic to some feathers but not penguin feathers...

Marty: Is it me or is the studio is getting hotter by the second.

Zuba: Ma' tale is gettin' crispy here.

Haez: Well, Melman did broke the air-conditioner.

Melman: Sorry, who is it next?

Haez: *Starting to sweat* VampireMaiden72...

lol...female zebras are crack-a-lackin!

_So is Alex going to stay in Africa or go back to New York? Does he have any siblings we don't know about?_

Marty: Yea-h! Cr-ack-a-Lack-iN' *Too hot*

Melman: This is really not related to me at all...

Haez: I know, but try make it related to yo-u. Don't give out too much of Alex's detail. I'm gonna get us some water... *went to the kitchen*

Melman: I dunno about Alex. He's too busy with his dad. For me, I don't care where we are as long that I'm with Gloria together... Right, Glo!

**Gloria was all dried up from dehydration. Her body was thin and crispy. Her mouth was wide opened as she grasped for water.**

Moto-Moto: Girl, that's not plumpin'

Melman: Gloria!!!

Haez: *came with a container* What happened?

Melman: Good!!! You got water!

**Melman grab the container and slashed it on Gloria's dry body**

Haez: That's not wa-

**Gloria started burning!!! FIRE!**

Haez: It's Kerosene.

Melman: Gloria!!! NO!!

**The whole studio started freaking out. All the animals run about and the audince try to break the studio's door trying to escape.**

L.D.M: This is getting chaotic. "Waterfall"

**Suddenly, a pillar of water appeared on Gloria. The fire was pu out and Gloria started expanding into her normal shape.**

Gloria: Wow! I just had a dream where I was on a BBQ!

Melman, Alex and Marty: *Hug Gloria* Thank goodness!

Haez: Thank you L.D.M! I WAS gonna press the "stop all the chaos" button but I was just too lazy.

Everyone: -_-"

**Everyone was back at their sit and the air-conditioner was fix.**

Haez: Alright, sorryVampireMaiden72. You have to wait for Alex's turn. It wouldn't be fair for Im-On-A-Roll if we answer your questions now but feel free to ask more other questions when it's his turn. Next from Goddes on a Highway!

_Hey, this is really cool!_

_Here are some questions for Melman._

_Could it be that you have the "M?chausen syndrome"? This is a mental dissease where someones acts like he is sick all the time to get attention._

Haez: Thanx for the explanation. Save me from logon in Wikipedia.

Melman: No! I don't have "M?chausen syndrome"! I really want to take care of my health!

L.D.M: Finally I get to do my work, FALSE! "Icicle"!

**A huge icicle fell on Melman's head.**

Melman: Arghhh! That's cold!

Haez: It's a good thing it wasn't sharp! Tell the truth!

Melman: Maybe, there's a little side of that wanted attention from someone...

Haez: See, is telling the truth so bad.

_Are you sure that you're in love with Gloria?_

Haez: Wow, harsh question...

Melman: Ofcourse, I love her! She's the one who always been there for me. She's the one who paid attention to me when Alex and Marty were pulling all the attention away!

Alex: Wow, what is tinggly sad feeling?

Haez: It's called guilt!

_What if you meet a real cute female giraf?_

Haez: Harsher... (You miss-spelled giraffe!)

Melman: No! My heart belongs to Gloria! And only Gloria!

**L.D.M was ready to fire a fireball but Haez stopped it as he was planning something else.**

Haez: You sound like your obsess with Gloria.

Gloria: Yup...

Melman: No, I'm not!

Haez: Let us do a test! *Click*

**A tall hut ascended from under the studio. A somehow beautiful giraffe got out.**

Haez: Melman, this is Chloe... She's an OC.

Melman: Haha--ahah-hai! *Drool*

Gloria: Melman! Quit droolin'! *Steaming hot*

Haez: Okay, I think that's enough! *Click* Do it L.D.M!

**As Chloe spontaniously dissapeared, L.D.M fired three fireballs at Melman causing his parts of his fur to darken.**

Melman: Why me... *burnt*

_Could it be that you're in love with her cause she's the only female you know?_

_Enough of that, love is blind anyway but don't expect any babies! ;-) The pour kid..._

Haez: That's the harshest! (You miss-spelled "poor"!)

Melman: No, there were lots of other female animals in the zoo. I chose Gloria because-

Haez: Don't repeat it again! We heard enough!

Melman: Sorry. What about babies! We can always have a hybrid! Stop denying our love!

Haez: Yeah, a Gippo or a Hirrafe will do just fine! *Sarcasm* Lastly from Orange Sora!

Makunga: Orange soda?

Haez: Don't mock the reviewers!

_I have a question for Melman..._

_1. Out of all the songs that were played in the first two movies, which one was your favorite?_

Melman: That's simple! My favorite is "The Travelling Song"

Haez: Really? What about the Central Park Zoo theme?

Melman: I like that too. But I like "the travelling song" better.

_2. What do you think of the lemurs, and the military like penguins?_

Haez: Sound-proof windows! *Click*

Melman: I'd already told you about the penguins. The lemurs are fun bunch, they've been helping a lot but they're a bit uncivilize. They don't even have a toilet! And they don't wipe!!!

Audience: Blerk! *Puked*

Mort: Yeayh! Puking!

Haez: Don't make the audience puke!

* * *

**It's time for our new segment! Wheel of Madagascar!  
With your host Haez!**

Haez: Hey again! Today we'll be playin' a Madagascar version of Wheels of Fortune! And here's our contestants!

**Three spotlights shines on two animals and a person.**

Haez: We have Alex's mom, Florrie!

Florrie: Hi there.

Haez: Makunga!

Makunga: I will be victorious!

Haez: And Nena the Old Hag!

Nena: Who you callin' an old hag!?

Haez: Todays catagory is "Favorite Quotes"... You are first Florrie!

_ _ _ _ _- _ _ _ _ _ -_ _ _- _ _ _

Florie: I choose to spin!

**Florrie spinned the wheel and it landed on 3 steaks!**

Alex: Steaks!? No money?

Haez: What will animals do with money!

Florrie: I would like the letter S for savannah.

S _ _ _ _ -_ _ _ _ _ -_ _ _- _ _ _

Makunga: My turn!

**Makunga spinned the wheel and it landed on 2 fishes!**

Makunga: I want the letter B

Haez: For..?

Makunga: Do I have to say it!?

Haez: Yup!

Makunga: For ball... -_-"

**TOT-TOT!**

Haez: Ooooh, sorry no Bs!

Nena: Why did I ever signed up for this?

**Nena spinned the wheel and it landed on ROTTEN a.k.a "Bankrupt"**

Nena: *%&#!!!

Florrie: My turn again!

Zuba: You go honey! Woooh!

**Florrie spinned the wheel again and it landed on 10 cookies!**

Florrie: I would like the letter... T for tail.

S _ _ _ T- _ _ _ _ _ -_ _ _ -T _ _

Makunga: Why is she always lucky!

**Makunga spinned the wheel again and it landed on 4 nuts!**

Makunga: Nuts!? Whatever, I'll take L for lame!

**TOT-TOT**

Haez: Sorry, no L!

**Nena spinned the wheel again and it landed on 1 coconut!**

Nena: Give me a W for whacked

S W _ _ T- _ _ _ _ _ -_ _ _- T _ _

**Florrie spinned and landed on Miss-a-Turn**

Florrie: Dang it!

**Makunga spinned and landed on Bonus Prize!**

Makunga: Yahoo, my luck is begining to turn! I'll pick an R for ROAR!

Haez: I just love to put your spirit down. No, sorry no R.

Makunga: Grrrrrrrr... *Show claw*

**Nena spinned and landed on 5 sardins**

Nena: I want a vowel.

Haez: That'll cost 1 coconut!

Nena: Cheap skate! I want an A for Alabama

S W _ _ T- _ _ _ _ _- _ _ _ -T _ A

Florrie: I would like buy a vowel too!

Nena: Copy cat!

Florrie: *Flip tail* I would like an O for "Oh no you didn't"

S W _ _ T- _ O _ _ _ -_ _ _ -T _ _

Florrie: Just one!?

Makunga: I think I want to solve this...

Haez: Go ahead...

Makunga: "Sweat Money Lie Tea"

Haez: That doesn't make any sense!

Nena: I knew animals are dumb but they're more dumber than I thought!

Florrie: Racist!

Nena: Don't you speciest?

Haez: Alright, we don't have much time now! Everyone have a chance to solve this. Who ever get it right, gets the mystery prize. We'll start with Nena!

Nena: "Sweet Loney Die Tea"

**TOT-TOT**

Florrie: "Sweat Foney Tie Tea"

**TOT-TOT**

**Just when Makunga wanted to take a chance to solve the puzzle. A fimiliar voice interupted.**

?????: Sweet Honey Ice Tea! That's my quote.

S W E E T- H O N EY -I C E -T E A

Haez: Alright! Who's the winner?

Marty: Me, it's me! I won!

Alex: Marty! You're not in the game!

Marty: So?

Alex: So you can't have the prize!

Marty: What!?

Haez: Too bad... The prize was 2 tickets to New York!

Florrie: Isn't that where my Alakay was held?

Nena: This is boring and stupid! It's Bupid!

Makunga: Bupid? Don't you mean, Storing!

Alex: You blew it Marty!!!! (Stupid big mouth zebra)

Marty: It's not my fault! I dunno this show has rules!

Haez: It's funny that you didn't realize if you take each first letter of each word of the quote you get; #CENSORS#

* * *

Melman: That was lame!

Haez: I know... I hate creativity blocks.

Audience: We're getting hungry!

Haez: Right, my questions

_How did you get transfered from the Bronx Zoo to the Central Park Zoo?_

Melman: The Central Park Zoo wanted a girrafe. So the Bronx wanted give my dad away but they wanted a young girrafe. So a few month after my mom gave birth to me, they sent me away to Central Park.

Haez: It must be dramatic...

Melman: Sadly... no

_Did you know there is no such thing is a witch-doctor disease?_

Melman: Don't remind me! Those guys just jump to conclusions.

Giraffes: Sorry Melman!

_Are you still the doctor in Africa?_

Melman: Me and Joe are currently working together right now.

Joe: Yeah, he's been a real help. What's a vasectomy?

Melman: Uhhh- It's a-

Haez: Don't answer! Now, for the character's questions!

* * *

**L.D.M bring three postcards to Haez.**

Haez: This one is from Dr.G...

_I still want to know what's a vasectomy?_

Melman: o.O I'll explain to you after the show!

Haez: Let's move on. From GloriouslyBig...

_Melman, what are you going to do after we get back to New York._

Melman: I think, I would like to have a CAT scan a get some shots.

Haez: The question continues...

_What about after that?_

Melman: I might take Gloria on a date.

_Can't wait!_

Haez: How did she- nevermind. Lastly, King_Move_It...

_Hey, you're a freak! Why do you have a last name and your friends don't?_

Melman: Well, I got the name from my Uncle Melman and my last name is my surename. My full name is Melman Mankiewicz III.

Julien: Surename? What's a surename. I want a sure name too! Maurice, find one for me.

Maurice: Yes sir.

Haez: That's all we have! Stay tuned next week for...

Audience: We're hungry!!!

**The audience dash to the dining hall but was zapped by L.D.M**

L.D.M: Stay put!

Haez: Please calm down! *Press the "calm down" button*

**The audience calmed down a bit but were still hungry.**

Haez: I know what you're thinking, "It must be Gloria".

Audience: That b'cuz you can read minds!

Haez: Thank you for noticing my talent. Sadly it's Maurice's turn!!!

Maurice: Me okay. That surename just have to wait.

Julien: Fine! Go do your questions and answers! (Why did Maurice do first before me)

Makunga: I still didn't get my prize~!

Marty: You never won the game.

Haez: Lunch time!

**The audience and the animals plus Nena ran over Makunga as they dash, gallopes,hops and whatever to the dining hall for lunch time.**

Makunga: Why me... Ouch *Nena kicked his groin*

Nena: Bad kitty!


	4. Maurice's Interview

**Million thanks for Orange Sora and Goddess on a Highway for keeping this fic alive!**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
I do not... owned.. Madagascar and... the sequel. But.. i do own... this fic!  
(Yeah, yeah, still I copy-pasting!)

* * *

Haez: ???

Alex: What's with all the dots?

Julien: I told you it was going rot... But NoOOooOOo! You wouldn't listen!

Haez: You're not the one to talk! *Threatens Julien with remote*

Julien: Oh-no! What should I do! Haez has a remote control!

**Haez pressed the *butt kicking* button and mechanical fool kicked Julien's furry bottom into the trash can.**

Julien: Aaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh! *landed in the trash can*

Haez: I'm bored... Let's start the Madagascar Questionnaire!

Audience: Yeah!!!!

**Spotlights went everywhere and the song "Alex On the Spot" was played.**

Marty: Hey! What happened to "I like to move it"?

Haez: That song was sooooo yesterday. It's time for some improvements!

Alex: HmMmMMm... I kinda like this song...

Marty: That's b'cuz it's about you! Even the title has your name on it!

Alex: Yeah... That is why I like it.

**Meanwhile on top of the studios roof. The penguins held a meeting there.**

Skipper: Kowalski, status report!

Kowalski: Everything is clear, sir. Haez won't notice we're gone.

Private: I just hope the dummies we made won't give out our plan.

Skipper: Don't worry. He's brain is too small to see the differences.

**Back in the studio...**

Haez: Achhho! *Sneezes* Why do I have a feeling that somebody just talked about my brain?

Makunga: Who cares about your brain! Just start the show!

Haez: I CARE ABOUT MY BRAIN. *Click*

**Makunga was buried under a bunch of bananas.**

Mason: Bananas! Phil get them!

Phil: *make gesture saying "no thanks, I'm full."*

Mason: Awhhh... T_T

Haez: Maurice! Come on in!

**A little Maurice size hut began to ascend from the ground. When it reached its full stop, Maurice didn't come out.**

Maurice: I can't open the door!

Haez: Turn knob.

Maurice: Owh...

**Maurice got out and took his sit.**

Haez: Do you know where we are right now?

Maurice: *looking at the window* We're in someplace dark?

Haez: I think we need to shed some light here.

**Numerous colorful lights lighted up revealing the Eiffel Tower.**

Maurice: We're in someplace with a big pointy thing?

Gloria: NO! We're in Paris, France!

Haez: That's right! Here have some French bread!

Maurice: Why is there snails in it?

Haez: It's called Es~car~go~

Maurice: ???

Haez: *Throws away the sandwich*Anyway, are you excited about the questions your going to hear?

Maurice: Yup, I can't wait to know what people think of me.

Haez: So let us start then!

Julien: Our first reviewer is from our dear friend Im-On-A-Roll...

Haez: Hey! That's my line! *Kicked Julien back into the can*

_Okay I got one! Maurice, you, Julien, and Mort are all gonna be in a brand new show "The Penguins of Madagascar, which takes place in New York after "Escape 2 Africa". My question for you how the heck you 3 get there considering the Penguins left for New York without you?_

Haez: Thanks for your explanation you sent! It was too long for me to post it...

Maurice: What explanation?

Haez: Nothing that you should know. Answer the questions already...

Maurice: Well, the producers said to us to not give out to much information. But... *whispers* we got on a cargo when some people notice that we didn't belong on the savannah... Then all of a sudden we were heading to New York. Where the Central Park Zoo took us in.

Mort: OoOoOh! The producers are not going to like this!

Julien: Yes Maurice. You have a really big mouth.

Producers: MAURICE!!!

Maurice: O-oh! *Run to a dark corner*

Haez: I'll handle this! *Took out the remote*

**With a press of a button the producers were teleported to the discovery channel.**

Producer 1: Where are we?

Scientist: Time to learn the Elements Table... bla bla bla bla bla

Producer 2: Nooo! Educational television!

Both producers: NOOOO!

**Back at the studio...**

Haez: Sorry, if the producers changed the way how the lemurs get to New York! They may get their revenge.

Alex: They've already went to New York! Without us!

Gloria: C'mon Alex calm down. We're in Paris now! *holds lots of shopping bags*

Maurice: Thanks, Haez.

Haez: Don't worry. Our next reviewer is AuroraandRosalieWannabe.

Makunga: You should really change your name Aurora and/or Rosalie...

Haez: C'mon, that is not that hard to say... AroraandRasel- I mean, AurooraorRosmary- I mean, Ouh! My tongue!

Makunga: Told ya!

_First off, sorry I got Melman's name wring, I was thinking of the zebra!_

Marty: I have a name you know!

_Hello Maurice!  
Why, do you put up with King Julien? You CLEARLY are mentally sane enough to be the king!_

Julien: I should answer that question!

Haez: Sit down hair ball!

**Julien sat down in fear.**

Maurice: Well, it's b'cuz he's the king! Julien was the one who elect me to be his P.A. He's also my urmmm... best friend (I think)! As for the king part, I don't think I'm fit enough to be king. Too much pressure...

Haez: You're pressured enough being Julien's personal assistant...

Maurice: *sigh*

Julien: Being king is not that tiring! *crossed arms*

Haez: P.S: AuroraandRosalieWannabe don't change your name! It's unique! Now questions from Orange Sora!

Julien: No thanks. I don't drink fizzy drinks.

Haez and Maurice: -_-"

_Maurice, huh? Okay..._

_1. In 'Penguins of Madagascar' on Nickelodian, how did you react to your voice change from Cedric the Entertainer to someone else who is clearly not good at getting your voice to sound right?_

Maurice: First off, it's a series. What did you expect? I don't mind if they change my voice actor. But I do wish they gave me someone whose voice a bit more similar to Cedric the Entertainer.

L.D.M: Why is everyone is being truthful all of a sudden?

Haez: Just be patient... *pats L.D.M's back* Let's go to our next reviewer...

Julien: Prinzzez-kitten!

Haez: Quit stealin' my line! *throws a fireball*

**Julien easily dodge the fireball but was hit by a second one.**

Maurice: Ooooh, that's gotta hurt...

_Haha Melman my fav song is the traveling song to! Anyway... Maurice how can you put up with Julian you poor baby?!_

Melman: Really? (Copy Cat)

Maurice: Sometimes Julien can be a pain in the back but he has his good side...

Haez: Hmm? What good side?

Maurice: He's loyal...

L.D.M: I don't think so. Whirlwind!

**A huge tornado struck Maurice.**

Maurice: Argggghhhhh!!!! Make it stop! Make it stop!

Haez: Name Julien's good side first.

Maurice: He's kind!?

**The tornado got even faster and stronger!**

Maurice: He's understanding!?

**Lightning started appearing around the tornado.**

Julien: C'mon! Am I that bad.

All animals: -_-"

Maurice: I know one! He's fun!

L.D.M: I'll accept that... *lowers the tornado*

**The tornado disappeared and Maurice was back at his sit with a huge headache.**

Maurice: Blerrrk! *Vomit*

Mort: Yeah! *plays in vomit*

Audience: Eww! *Grab barf bag*

_You always do everything for him, sugar if he had to do something for you what would it be?_

Maurice: Awwwhhh, shucks don't call me sugar *blush*. Not everything. I don't do his laundry.

Haez: That's b'cuz he doesn't wear cloths...

Maurice: Oh yeah. . . . I would like him to massage my feet, help me loose a couple of pounds and treat Mort a little nicer...

Haez: You like MORT!?

Maurice: He's cute... (aside from the playing in vomit part) ^_^

_Are you like related to Julien or something? Here to make you feel better, *Blows kiss* Buh-bye!_

P.S. Haze I like the smiles too =^.^=

Haez: It's Haez... Not Haze... But the smiley never gets old!

**Maurice was about to get the air kiss but Julien snatched it away.**

Julien: Aaahaah! I can't believe somebody kissed me!

Maurice: That wasn't meant for you! It was for me!

Julien: Ofcource it is for me! I'm king!

Haez: You are really starting to bug me! *Click*

**Julien was sucked into a black hole!  
Silence filled the studio...**

Maurice: Is he gonna be alright?

Haez: Maybe... Answer please!

Maurice: Right, nOoOoOoOoO! I'm not and will not be related to that lemur. If you haven't notice; I'm an Eye-Eye Lemur and Julien is a Ring-Tailed Lemur... Get the picture...

Alex: There's a difference?

Haez: Next stop! PerryThePlatypusFan! *echo*

_Maurice, what did you think of your "adventure" in the pilot eppie of the penguins (squee) new show, "Gone In A Flash"? Was it exiting? I hope Private's having a good time!_

Mason: What's with the "squee"?

Maurice: Exiting?

Haez: I think he meant exciting...

Maurice: Exciting?! You called being half way killed, exciting! I rather scoop up horse droppings than relive that "adventure" again! Raaarrrrghhh!

**Foam started coming out of Maurice's mouth. He then started attacking the penguin's huts which contained the dummies that the penguin made.**

Mort: He's going savage...

**Haez clicked the "Going Savage" button. Maurice suddenly came to a pause and was rewinded into his normal self.**

Maurice: What just happen?

Haez: Nothing happen.

Maurice: Next please...

Haez: Last reviewer, Goddess on a Highway!

_Thank you Haez for correcting my errors, I hate it when I notice stupid spelling errors when it's too late to correct them. I'm so embarrased, I'll write a hundred times "giraffe" and "poor". LOL_

Haez: Don't worry... Everyone make mistakes. ^_^

_Thank you Melman for answering my annoying questions but now I'm sure your love for Gloria is true! I hope that Chloe will never get between you and Gloria cause you two rock!_

Melman: Thanks Goddess on a Highway. I hope that you and your love one will be happy together.

Gloria: And I hope that Chloe won't show up again!

Haez: She won't *smirked*

_Now some questions for Maurice: How can you live with annoying lemurs like King Julian and Mort?_

**All the lemurs stared at Maurice...**

Haez: Sound-proof windows now! *Click*

Maurice: Are you sure there sound proof?

Haez: Positive.

Maurice: You'll get use to it eventually. They can be annoying with their parties and wildness. But all-and-all they're cool.

_Do you miss Madagascar?_

Maurice: Well, I kinda do. I miss the lushy green forest and all. But the Central Park Zoo had made my enclosure very similar to the jungle. So I don't usually get homesick.

Melman: Did they give you a toilet?

Maurice: Yeah, but how do you use it? It is really a complicated thing..

Audience: ???

_Is there someone special waiting for you back home?_

Maurice: I have some cousins back home.

Haez: Anybody else? A wife, girlfriend... children maybe?!!?

Maurice: What!? No, I'm still available...

Haez: Hear that! He's single!

**All female lemurs ran up to Maurice. Tugging him back and forth.**

Maurice: My legs! You're gonna pull off my legs!

Female Lemur 1: He's sooo chubby!

Female Lemur 2: And fluffy!

Other Female Lemurs: He's fluffy and chubbalicious!

**Maurice was torn apart limb by limb by the girly lemurs.**

Marty: Aren't you gonna stop them.

Haez: Maybe later...

* * *

**Our new segment today is "Health with Dr. Melman"**

Audience: Hoooray!

Melman: Hello, I'm Dr. Melman. Welcome to another installment of "Health with Dr. Melman"

Makunga: What do you mean "another". This is the first and only episode!

Melman: First Julien and now you! They are too many annoying characters here!

**Meanwhile, on the roof of the studio. The penguins had brought all of their required materials for their mission.**

Skipper: Glue... Tape... Screwdriver... Bananas

Private: Skippah, could you me again what are we doing here.

Skipper: Kowalski, plan briefing.

Kowalski: Rumor has it that our interview is dead last. In order to prevent that, we are going to change the names in Haez's clipboard. And by we, I meant you, Private!

Private: But I can't read.

Skipper: Don't worry. I asked the chimps about our names. I begin with "S", Rico is "R", Kowalski is "K" and you, Private begins with "P". Got it?

Private: Umm.. I guess so..

Skipper: Good. Now, we're going to slowly send you down to Haez's desk and you have to use the rubbery edge of the pencil and erase the names after Maurice and replace it with our names.

**Rico than tied Private to a fishing rod then pushed him out through the window and slowly lowering him towards Haez's desk which was 2 feet away from the stage.**

Private: *Gulp*

**Back to the boring segments..**

Melman: ....And than if you have a brown spot on your shoulder. You should immediatly rub some special medical cream. This will prevent it from swelling up.

Audience: *Yawn*

Haez: Man, two creativity blocks in a row...

**Let us go back to Private**

**Private searched through all the paper works on the desk but couldn't find Haez's clipboard.**

Private: Where is that clipboard *look around*

**Then he noticed that Haez was holding the clipboard all the time. A lump appeared in his throat. Gathering all of his courage, Private slowly tip-toed behind Haez. Luckily, Haez was too busy yawning to notice Private.  
He reached the clipboard with his flippers and slowly pulled it away from his hand.**

Melman: If you are allergic to dust, have a doctor give the medication.

Haez: He's killing us.

Maurice: *revived* Will it not end!

**Private got the clipboard and started erasing the names and replacing them theirs.**

Private: O-oh! What's an "S"!

Haez: Hey! Where's my clipboard?!

Private: *Write random names* Oh no! Oh no!

**Haez turn his head and saw his clipboard on the ground. Private was already made his to the roof.**

Skipper: Good work Private. I knew I could count on you.

Private: Skipper I have to tell you-

Skipper: Not now! We need to get back to our hut.

**Back at the boring segment...**

Melman: And that concludes "Health with Dr. Melman"

Audience: YEEAAAAHH!!! HHHOOORRAYYY!

* * *

Haez: Great!!! Now for my questions...

Maurice: ZzZzZz *sleep*

Haez: WAKE UP!

Maurice: Ahhh! What!!!

_Does Julien ever give you the respect you deserve?_

Maurice: *dozy* Sometimes when he learned his lessons... ZzZz

Audience: Wake up!!!

Maurice: Oh yeah...

_Do you still think that Alex is going to go savage?_

Maurice: Naah, I'm way over that... Alex is a nice lion. He can be a jerk but he's nice.

Alex: That "jerk part" was never needed.

Haez: I'm out of questions! Time for the cast's... This one is from NYLionKing...

_You always carry a cane with you, are you old?_

Maurice: No, I'm not old! I carry a cane to show that my status is higher than the other lemurs...

Haez: So... you're not old?

Maurice: NO!

Haez: Okay~ You don't need to shout... Next from InnocentAgent...

_Do we- I mean the penguins annoy you? Who is the most annoying?_

Maurice: The penguins are psychotic! They do extremely dangerous and complicated missions for no reason!

Skipper: Don't feel bum Private. They just don't appreciate our contribution to them.

Maurice: And the leader was the most annoying!

Skipper: You #*&!?

Haez: I forgot to put on the sound-proof windows... Anyway, our last question is from King_Move_It...

_Did you found a surname for me yet?_

Maurice: I told you! After my interview is over...

Fimilar Voice: Now that it is over get one for me!

Maurice: Julien?! Where are you!?

**A time warp portal appeared in the studio and Julien and the Producers came out.**

Julien: Haaah! Not so superior now huh, Haez! I got these guys by my side. *revealed hand grenade*

Producers: We will get our revenge! How dare you put us in Educational TV! *revealed machine guns*

Makunga: Cool! Can I join!?

Julien: Let me think.... Hmm... NO!

Makunga: Why not!? T_T

Julien: We don't take new members...

Haez: This is gonna take a few minutes... *took out bazooka and remote* FIRE!

**BOOM! POW! SMASH! CRASH! (Too many sound effects!) Many explosions and gun fires occurred in the studio. All the animals and the audience ran for the hills.**

Haez: Next week, we'll be interviewing *check clipboard

Skipper: Be ready boys. We're up next...

Private: Skippah...

Haez: Florrie!

Skipper: What! *avoiding bombs and attacking Producers*

Kowalski: That wasn't what I expected... *avoiding missels*

Rico: *Jaw wide open swallowed missels*

Skipper: Private! We need to talk!

Private: I'm sorry Skippah!

Zuba: Honey, you're gonna be next.

Florrie: I guess I need to fix my fur! Lets go shopping for make-up..

Haez: I really need an expert on this! FIRE! *Launching missels*

**BOOOOM!!!**

* * *

**Note: Please don't relate your question with my fic "A Mother's Love" please ^_^**


	5. Florrie's Interview

**NEW DISCLAIMER:**  
I, Haeztiger do not own Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar: Christmas Capers and The Penguins of Madagascar! But I do on the OCs in this fic and the fic itself! (I think that covers about everthing.)

**NOTE:**  
The answer that will be given may or may not be officially true. The answers given are through logical and imaginative ideas... "You have been warned!

* * *

**Julien was locked away inside a small cage while the producers were signing legal documents in Haez's office.**

Julien: I will get my revenge!

Haez: Yeah... When the world ends... *look at watch*

Mort: Oh no! The king has been imprisoned! Yeah! ^_^

Julien: Mort! As your king, I command you to open this cage!

Haez: Mort! As your host, I command you to leave him alone! *still keeping track of time*

Mort: OoOoOoh, who should I obey?

Julien: Your king!

Haez: Your host!

Mort: I can't decide!!!!

**POP!!! Mort exploded due to stress.**

Maurice: OMG! Mort exploded!

Audience: . . . YEAYH!!!!!!!!!

Julien: That solved both our problems.

Haez: Yup *look at the watch again*

Alex: Are you meeting someone, Haez?

Haez: Yeah, a profession on crowd controls.

Alex: Who is it?

Haez: You'll see...

**A black haired man wearing red clothing and wielding a sword walked in the studio...**

???: I'm here for Haez...

Haez: Finally... *shakes the man's hand* I'm Haez.

???: Is this the place you were talking about?

Haez: Yup, please try to be gentle to the animals...

???: I'll TRY...

Melman: Care to introduce youself Mr..... uhhh-

???: I'm Nathan... Nathan Foxworthy...

**Haez: Yeah, his Nathan. His my OC for my original story "Tales of the Mystique" *echo***

Alex: Isn't that a little bit of a crossover?

Haez: It's not a cross-over if I haven't publish it yet. (Or even start writing it...)

Makunga: So he is our babysitter.

Nathan: First, I do not sit on babies! Second, I make the rules around here...

Haez: *tap Nathan shoulders* Ummm, I'm the one ho makes the rules... -_-"

Nathan: Third, touch me, you'll die..

Haez: -_-"... Whatever, as long as you keep this fic under control. You'll get your pay.

Nathan: (You'd better...)

Haez: I heard that! . . . To know more about this guy go to my profile to see my illustration on him and other characters. . . Now, let us begin the Madagascar Questionnaire!

Audience: ZOOOOWAYYYY!!!

Gloria: Zooway?

Haez: We need some new cheering words!

**Alex on the Spot was played and Florrie's hut ascends from the ground.**

Florrie: Hi everybody! *got out from hut*

Alex: Hi mom!

Haez: So Florrie, how are you feeling?

Florrie: I'm ready to kick some questions butt!

Haez: That's the spirit!

L.D.M: Don't you think I'll be soft on you...

Florrie: Don't worry. I'm quite truthful.

Marty: Wait, where are we anyway?

Haez: Good question! Let's see *checks map*

Melman: All I see snow, snow and more snow.

Haez: That's it! We're in Antarctica!

Skipper: Aunt Monica! NOoOo!

Kowalski: Sir, he said Antarctica...

Skipper: Double NOoOo!!!!

Haez: That's what happen when you talked about my brain!

Skipper: You knew!

Haez: Yup... Moving on, our first reviewer is from Prinzzez-kitten!

_Ok Haez Sorry I got your name wrong! Gr Julien, you are such a jerk! The air kiss was for Maurice!_

Julien: I'm not a jerk! I just wanted some attention! T.T

Nathan: Shut up talking lemur!

_Ok anyway Florrie How did you and Zuba meet?_

Haez: Ouh! Straight with the romance question!

Florrie: I don't mind... Well, Zuba and I met through our parents. They had made an arranged marriage between us.

Haez: Wait- an arranged marriage? So you never knew Zuba at first?

Florrie: Well, no. But according to our traditions we were given a week to get to know about each other.

Haez: You must've been shock.

Florrie: At first, yes. But then we talked and shared our memories. It as an amazing week... :3 *blew kiss to Zuba*

Julien: That's mine! *struggle to escape*

Nathan: Shut up!

Haez: That gave me an I idea to write a story about it!

Florrie: Really?

Haez: Maybe...

_Oh and what does Alex's name Alakay (If I spelled that right) means?_

_=^.^=_

Haez: Where's your new smiley...

Florrie: You spelled it right... Alakay means "path to leadership". Zuba gave that name. He wanted our son have the name of a leader.

Alex: So that's what my name meant...

Haez: I found this on wikipedia; on Alakai. It was the closest to Alakay. Hope that was enough for ya ^_^

Makunga: I always thought it meant dancing fool.

Haez: Nathan!

**Nathan slashed Makunga with his fiery blade. Makunga was heavily burnt...**

Haez: Now, our next reviewer; AuroraandRosalieWannaBe!

L.D.M: Sir, you have a letter from Aurora and/or Rosalie...

Haez: *Reads the letter* Oh... *passed the letter to Marty*

Marty: What's this? *reads letter* I'll hug you too ARWB!!!

Haez: Unfortunately, AuroraandRosalieWannaBe-

Nathan: Can't you use the zebra's short-form.

Haez: Silence slave! *points remote*

Nathan: What did you called me!?

Haez: Umm-- Nothing! *Hides in a corner* Anyways, ARWB can't send a question due to her something important. So let's go to Im-On-A-Roll!

_FLORRIE HUH? WELL IT'S NOT ALEX BUT CLOSE ENOUGH. FLORRIE, DO YOU HONESTLY WANT ALEX TO GO BACK TO NEW YORK? AFTER ALL YOU SAID SO YOURSELF. (QUOTE FROM "ESCAPE 2 AFRICA") "WE LOST HIM ONCE, ZUBA. LET'S NOT LOSE HIM AGAIN."_

Alex: Mom?

Florrie: I know I said that. If Alakay wants to go back to New York, I can't stop him. I want my baby to be happy.

Audience: Awwww... *teary moment*

L.D.M: Oh brother *readies laser canon*

Nathan: Hyaaa! *sliced L.D.M*

Haez: What are you doing!

Nathan: It was carrying a dangerous weapon...

Haez: It was its job to make the character suffer!!!

Nathan: Don't blame me! I didn't know that.

**All the animals kissed Nathan's feet.**

Animals: Our saviour!!11!!!!!1!

Haez: Now, we don't have a lie detector! But L.D.M sensed that you were lying, Florrie!

Florrie: I-I don't know what you're talking about... Hehehe... Next please!!!

_IF ALEX DOES GO BACK, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?_

Haez: The truth this time!

Florrie: Right... Obviously, I would feel very sad! I would cry until the whole preserve is flooded by my tears.

Zuba: She's right. Last time Alakay was gone. She cried for 2 months none stops.

Haez: COOL! We're gonna have a pool party!

**All the animals gave a cold stare at Haez.**

Haez: Don't give me that look!!!

_WOULD YOU AND ZUBA EVER VISIT HIM IN THE ZOO?_

Florrie: If there were an easy way to get from Africa to New York... the yes, we would.

Zuba: We would?

Florrie: Ofcourse we would!

Haez: Why not just go with Alakay to New York.

Florrie: Then who is going to look after the pride when we're gone?

Makunga: Ooooh, I liked that idea! I like it a lot!

Zuba: Don't get your hopes up...

_AND DO YOU EVER JUST CALL HIM ALEX INSTEAD OF ALAKAY? YOU GOTTA ADMITT THAT ALEX IS A VERY NICE NAME._

Haez: The name game again...

Florrie: Alex is pretty nice. But I liked Alakay better, it is his real name after all. We all in the pride call him Alakay. Only his friends calls him Alex.

Haez: It seems kinda a coincidence that Alakay and Alex sounds the same...

**All the animals agreed. All except Makunga and Julien that is.**

Julien: Bla bla bla! Who cares about that! *whispers to Maurice* psss... if you let me out. I'll give you a raise in your salary.

Maurice: You don't pay me!

Julien: Please Maurice! I'm afraid of tight places!

Maurice: You mean Claustrophobic?

Julien: I'm not afraid of any closet!

Maurice: Never mind~

Haez: Next is from PerryThePlatypusFan!

_So, Florrie! Did you laugh when you saw Makunga get beat up by that old hag Nana? lol. It was funny. =^.^=_

Haez: Another smiley! Are they a trend now?

Nana: I remember that! Hoohohoohoo, good times. Good times... Wait a minute! OLD HAG!

Makunga: Humph! -_-"

Florrie: I tried not to but it was so funny. The way she warmed up her hands and then spanked him! That was hysterical!!

Haez: Let's see that clip.

**A giant screen appeared and played the part where Nana beats up Makunga.**

Audience: Hahahahaha XD

Makunga: Stop it! It's not funny! *Face all red* (Where's the sound-proof windows when you need one)

Nathan: Hmmm, how amusing...

Julien: Oh, WOW! That really tickled my funny bone!

**Meanwhile, the penguins were in Haez's office planning their strategies again...**

Skipper: Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: All clear sir. The producers are all tied up.

Skipper: Make sure you tied them up tight *slaps one of the producers*

Private: Skippah, may I help too?

Skipper: No need Private. We already got the clipboard, all we need now is a pencil... Rico!

Rico: *coughed up a pencil*

**Back to the interview**

Nathan: Where are the penguins... *leave the stage*

Haez: Julien, if you promise to be nice, I'll let you go.

Julien: Yes! I promise! I will do anything!

Haez: *Click*

**The cage opened gradually. Julien scurry out of the cage and ran to his hut.**

Julien: Thank you! Thank you, sir Haez...

Haez: Ok, now for Goddess on a Highway!

Audience: Zoooway!

Gloria: I still don't get this "Zooway" thing...

_Now that's "embarrassing"! LOL -_-_

_Ok! Questions for Florrie, m... Let me think..._

How did you manage to live without Alakay all those years?

Florrie: Well, I have Zuba and my friends to comfort me. They've been very caring.

Haez: If I lost my pet cat (which I did), I had to be very sad..

Julien: If I lost my crown, I had to be very sad too... (Yet I alwasys can get a new crown)

_What would you love to do with your "baby", now he's back?_

Alex: O-oh, I don't think I want to hear the answer *cover ears*

Florrie: I would love to give him a nice groomin'

Haez: You already did...

Florrie: Huh?

Haez: Sorry, wrong story. Hehehehe

Florrie: And I would like to sing him a lullaby, give him treats when he do good and pick a good mate for him.

Alex: Mom! *embarrassed*

Zuba: C'mon honey, don't humiliate the boy.

_Do you have other kids?_

Florrie: No, we only had one child. We decided not to since Alakay was kidnapped.

Haez: However, I read on wikipedia 2 years before the movie started; saying that Alex had a sister...

Florrie: Must've been a typo...

Haez: Maybe...

_Doesn't it bother you that lionesses have to do all the hunting in a pride?_

Florrie: Sometimes. I really do wish the MALE lions would do the huntin' for once.

Zuba: I helped you huntin' once.

Florrie: That was our honeymoon, Zuba.

Zuba: Oh yeah...

_What do you and the other lionesses think about Makunga and his "Elvis hairdo"?_

Makunga: Haez please! Turn on the windows!

Haez: Since you said please... *Click*

**Only Makunga's hut was sealed with sound-proof windows.**

Florrie: *Giggled* To tell you the truth.. We taught Makunga was kinda handsome...

Zuba and Alex: What!!?

Lionesses: Hehehehehe...

Haez: Makunga, you picked a bad time to use the sound-proof windows~

Florrie: But after we found out his dirty little secret, we lost interest in him...

Zuba: *sigh of relieve*

Makunga: I hope they aren't laughing at me... *hugs legs to chest*

_Are there any lionesses waiting to be your daughter in law?_

_So many questions! You don't have to answer all of them but if you do, I'll be very happy!_

_As for Haez... THIS SHOW IS COOL! Please update soon, I'm already addicted to it! -_0_

Florrie: There aren't any yet.

Haez: What are your hopes in your daughter-in-law.

Florrie: Hmmm... I think Alakay needs a good lioness who can cook and fish. I don't want any dumb stuck up girls. And she has to be a good hunter.

Lionesses: Oooooh.... *write down on notepad*

Haez: Don't worry Goddess on a Highway. Everyone's questions will be answered! Thanks, this show is COOL!

Julien: And try to send many questions about me. I'll gladly answer them all.

Haez: That's about all of them! Now for our---

L.D.M: Ha-ez... wait--

Haez: L.D.M you're alright!

L.D.M: Not for long, VampireMaiden72 sent you this... *died*

Haez: Thanks I almost forgot, last but not least VampireMaiden72!!!

_Okay...I have some questions for Florrie!  
1. Are you embarressed that Alex is a performer._

Florrie: No, I'm not embarrassed. Alakay can be what he wants to be... In fact, I like him as a performer. He always make my day happy.

Melman: You got that right. Alex is a comic relief.

Alex: Hey! Is that a good or a bad thing?

Melman: Both.

_2. Do you have any other kids?_

Florrie: I already answered that.

Haez: You can't blame them...

Florrie: I have one, which is Alakay. Next question..

Haez: Ooooh, demanding...

_3. Have you always been happy being the Alpha Female?_

Florrie: It's kinda fun being the leader. I plan the strategy on how to catch a prey.

Melman, Marty and Gloria: Yikes!

Florrie: And delivering the killing blow.

Maurice and Julien: *Gulp*

Florrie: And divide the parts to each lioness.

Herbivour animals: Arrrgghhh!!!

Haez: This is giving me a head ache! *Clicked he mute button*

**The studio became calm and silent. All animals opened their mouth screaming but there were no voices.**

* * *

**Now for our super fun segmet!!! Marty's Crack-A-Lackin Jokes!**

Marty: Yo yo, Antarctica. Marty's here to turn your frown upside down. *Click*

**Turned on fake laugh...**

Marty: Hehehe, have you ever heard the gold fish who went bankrupt?

Haez: No...

Marty: Now, he's a bronze fish *classic drum rhythms*

Fake laugh: Hahahahaha

Gloria: Oh boy! *sarcasm*

Marty: Why did the penguin cross the road?

Melman: Why?

Marty: To get to Antarctica! Hhahahahahha

**In Haez's office**

Skipper: Achhhoo! Why do I have a feeling that somebody made a lame joke about me?

Kowalski: Skipper, I think we have a problem.

Skipper: What is it?

Kowalski: It seems that the names here were written with a device that disperses permanent liquid a.k.a a pen.

Skipper: That's not a problem. You just have to rub it harder.

Nathan: What are you guys doing?

Skipper: Oh, umm... you didn't see anything!

Nathan: Nice try *unsheathed sword*

Skipper: Battle mode!!

**The penguins switch from sneaky mode to karate-kicking battle mode. Private jumped first, trying to strike Nathan.**

Nathan: *Easily dodge Private* Nice try...

**Rico swallowed a bag of marshmallows and Skipper started using him as a machine gun.**

Nathan: Humph! *dodge marshmallows with Matrix moves*

Skipper: It's not working! More marshmallows!

Nathan: I had enough of you. "Eternal current that flows and bonds, reduce thou power! Slow Down!"

**The whole room turned into slow motion mode..**

Skipper: FFFFIIIIIIIIRRRRREEE!

Kowalski: Whhhhhyyyy aaaaarrrreee wweeee ttttaaaaalkiiiing sssslllowlyyy aaaand iiin aa loooow tttooonnnee...

Skipper: IIII dddunnnoooo!!!

Private: SSSkkkiiipperrrr! Hhhheeellllp! *Nathan grabbed him*

**Nathan then carried all the penguins back to the studio.**

Marty: What about sharpeners... Are they sharp or are they... *thinking of some puns*

Nathan: Haez, I found these birds messing around in your office.

Haez: Oh, thanks. Why are they slow motioning?

Nathan: You know why. *Place the penguins back to their huts*

Marty: I got one!

**Taaaaaaaa'! Times up!**

Marty: What?! But I just got to the good part!

* * *

Haez: Sorry, it's time for my questions!

Audience: ZZzzzzooooowwwayyYYY!

_Out of all of Alakay's friends. Which one you like the most?_

Florrie: Oooh, that's a tough one.

Marty: She gotta pick me. I'm Alex's BFF!

Melman: Boy friend forever?

Marty: No! Best friend forever!!!

Florrie: I guess I'll pick the giraffe. Melman was it?

Marty: What! Why?

Florrie: He seems like a nice herbivore. And he's a doctor!

Marty: I'm a professional spitter.

Florrie: All zebras are professional spitters!

Haez: Next one!

_Do you like the fact that Zuba is sharing his title with Alakay?_

Florrie: Zuba made a wise choise. I respect his desicion.

Zuba: Thanks, hon.

_What kind of animals you usually eat?_

Animals: *GASP*

Florrie: Isn't that a little too personal.

Haez: Alright. Have it your way *Click* ... Now no body can listen except me.

Florrie: Ummm.. uh.. I eat Dik-Diks at breakfast and sometimes zebras. At dinner, we eat a big old bufallo.

Haez: Umm- do you eat humans?

Florrie: Sometimes, when we see fear in them.

Haez: Heheheheh... *Readies remote*

Makunga: Get on with the next segment!

Haez: Okay, we now have a new animal reviewer, ElvisCat42!

_If Zuba would've died, will you consider remarrying?_

Zuba: Where did that come from?

Florrie: Maybe... ^_^

Zuba: Honey!?

Florrie: Just kidding. No, I don't think I would.

Makunga: Shoot!

Haez: Next, from CrackaLackinHorse!

_Florrie, are you all right with Alex being friends with herbivores?_

Florrie: Ofcourse I'm okay. Even I have herbivore friends...

Haez: It's good to see that everybody lives in peace.

Julien: Yeah, until lunchtime comes around...

Haez: You just like to ruin the moment huh? (I thought you'd changed)

Julien: Only on Mondays...

Haez: Lastly, from NYLionKing again!

_Is it all right, if Marty and me go out this Friday night?_

Florrie: Alright, but make sure you'll be home before midnight.

Alex: Thanks mom!

Haez: That's the end for now... Next week we will have... Ooops forgot my clipboard! *went to office*

Julien: Finally, he's gone! Hyaaaa! *Kicks Nathan in the face*

Nathan: Ouch! You idiot! *chase after Julien*

Florrie: Shouldn't we stop them?

Skipper: No, let the primate chase the swordsman. By the mean time, let's party! Music!

Rico: *Turned on old 90's song*

**The audience danced to the rhythms and the animals shake their butts.**

Maurice: I wish Mort were here...

Julien: You should be thankful, Maurice. *still being chased by Nathan*

Haez: HEY!!!*Music stops and everybody froze*

Nathan: I'm done for the day *sheathed his sword*. Here's the bill.

Haez: What! Rip off artist!

Nathan: *Already gone*

Haez: Grrrrrr! JULIEN you're so going to die after this!

Julien: I don't mind... (he'll revives me again) ~_~

Haez: You wish! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, next week it's Gloria's turn!

Gloria: Now, it's my turn to get the spotlight.

Haez: Alex, take us away.

Alex: Roaaar *show some poses*

* * *

**ADVERTISMENT:**

**Please visit my other Madagascar fics; A Mother's Love and A Father's Hope! [^_^]**


	6. Gloria's Interview

**MAN! Sorry for being extremely LATE!**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Please see Florrie's interview to see the full disclaimer.

* * *

Julien: Now you're just getting lazy!

Haez: Yeah, I know...

Alex: Aren't you going to start the questionnaire?

Haez: In a minute! *fiddling with the remote*

Marty: What are you doin'?

Haez: I need to change the batteries!

Marty: Need some help there?

Haez: Actually, no... These things require opposable thumbs.

Marty: *looked at his hooves*

Haez: And fingers --------- Finish!!!

Mason: Good job! Now let us start the-

Julien: Mad-

Melman: -A-

Motto Motto: -Gas- *sniffed* what's that awful smell? O.o Oh, it was me... *blushed*

Marty: -Car-

Florrie: Quest-

Zuba: -Tion-

Alex: Naire!

Haez: Yeepieee!!!

Audience: Zoooowaaay! WoOoOoH!!!

Haez: Sorry for being extremely late! I have schoolin', homeworkin' and writin' other fanfics.

Julien:You're telling me! I've been stuckin this hut for weeks!

Zuba: Yeah, what happened?

Haez: Like I said; school happened! And I sorta have connection problem.

Private: Oooh, that's too bad... T.T

Haez: Again: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! But I'll make it up to you by having Gloria the Hippo come to us right now!!!

**Alex On the Spot song was played and Gloria's hut started to ascend.**

**Suddenly, Gloria's hut stopped. The hut was halfway ascended.**

Haez: What happened?

L.D.M: She's to heavy for it lift...

Haez: L.D.M! You're fix!

L.D.M: It's a long story. Right now, we need to help Gloria.

Haez: Don't worry, I got that cover... *Click*

**BOOM! Gloria popped out of the hut, landed on her seat.**

Gloria: Cool! Let's do that again!

Melman: Gloria! Are you hurt?

Gloria: I'm fine Melman. Don't be a worry-wart

Haez: Now, that everyone is ready let's play the "What country are we in this time" game!

Makunga: That's longer than that Rosalie kid...

Haez: *Puts on sombrero* Okay this is the hint~!

Makunga: Ooooh, Italy!

Alex: Makunga, that's a hat not a pizza.

Marty: I know! I know! We're in Brazil!

Haez: What's Brazil have to do with this?

Marty: I dunno...

Haez: We're in Mexico, idiots!

Animals: Oooooh...

Gloria: I knew that...

Haez: Sure you did... Now let's begin!!!!

Audience: ZZZooooWWWaaaYY!!!

Gloria: Stop that! That word doesn't make sense at all!

Haez: Our first question is from VampireMaiden72...

_Yay!! Good interview! :D_

_Gloria, do you feel bad that you will never have kids?_

Gloria: Owhhh... *starting to cry*

Haez: C'mon we just got started!!!

Gloria: I'm sorry *blow nose* I do fell pretty bad but as long as I'm with Melman, I'll be hap....

Haez: Ooooh boy.

Gloria: Waaahhhhh!!!!! *crying*

Haez: Let's go on:

_Do you still like Moto Moto?_

Gloria: Huhhuhhuh... *sniffle* Well, we promised that we can still be friends.

Moto Moto: Ofcourse, we're frrrr....iends...

Melman: Glo, if you don't want to go on. You can pass...

Haez: No she CAN'T!!!

_Do you miss NYC and why?_

Gloria: *still crying*

Haez: I can't take it anymore! *Zap*

Gloria memories were erased a bit.

Gloria: . . . What did I do just now?

Haez: You're about to answer the question.

Gloria: Oh right, yeah I miss New York. Cuz' I miss my big pool and the delicious food they give to me ^_^

Haez: Is that all?

Gloria: Nope, I miss Ted the polar bear, Doris the dolphin, and bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Melman: Why is she bla bla blaing?

Haez: I pushed the blaing button.

Gloria: Bla bla bla bla bla

Melman: Change her back! Now!

Haez: Fine! (Worry-Wart)

Gloria: Bla bla... and the zookeepers...

Julien: Let's go to our next reviewer... Prinzzez-kitten

Haez: Will you butt out!

_Zoway! I just love this show!_

Gloria: Now, you got the reviewers doing it!

_Gloria huh? 'Kay... What is your favorite palce in the whole world?_

Gloria: Palce? You mean place: I just love Paris. It's romantic, fresh and the food there is not bad.

Makunga: Yeah, Paris is so romantic *turning mooshie*

**All the animals stared at Makunga. Looking rather puzzled.**

Makunga: What I mean is... Paris is hot!

Animals: O.o OoOoh...

_If you were any food, yes that means human, what would you be?_

Gloria: Well, I don't eat human.

Haez: You don't say... *holding the remote tighter*

Gloria: I would be a big, plumpy, fat, juicy, mouth watering...

Haez: *Eyes widened*

Gloria: Pineapple...

**Everyone's hopes gone down...**

Audience: Awwwwwh T.T *the depressing awh*

Gloria: What did I say?

_I never saw any emotion untile Melman said he loves you, did you feel anything for him? I'm tired so... you rock Gloira!_

_P.S.: Ok I have some new smileys for ya! ~*.*~ =T.T= o:) :B and my fav, =^.^=_

Haez: COOL! More smilies! Yeah!!!

Gloria: Gloira???

Haez: Don't bother with the typo...

Gloria: I considered Melman and me were just friends. But when I thought about it. We were more than that. I always did have a soft spot on him.

Melman: *mouthed* I love you

Gloria: *mouthed* I love you too

Melman: *mouthed* call me

Gloria: *mouthed* I will...

Haez: Enough with the mouthin'! Next is AuroraandRosalieWannaBe or should I say ARWB!

_Yay Gloria! And I like the nick name Marty! OK question time!  
Gloria, why do you love Melman?_

Marty: I'm pretty good at nicknames aren't I?

Gloria: I love Melman because he's sweet, kind, loving, GENEROUS.

L.D.M: No he's not! Pow Hammer!

**A giant hammer banged Gloria on the head. BANG!**

Gloria: *fainted*

Melman: Gloria!

Haez: I think that was too hard... *clicked the 'wake up' button*

Gloria: Owh, my head! What's next?

_And if you two could have children (and the hybrids will look strange) what would you name them_

Melman: Names?

Gloria: If it's a girl, I'll name her Maria.

Haez: Melman and Gloria = Maria. I thought it would be Malaria...

Melman: Malaria!? Where!!!? Don't let it get to me!? *runs off*

Gloria: But if it's a boy, then I'll name him...

Haez: Glomen? *holds laugh* (hahahahahahaha!!!)

Gloria: NO! Squiggy...

Melman: *came back* Squiggy? That's not even a name. I want Melman Jr.

Gloria: But Squiggy is cute.

Haez: Could you guys talk about that later!

_and will you consider adoption if the hybrid thing did't work out?_

Gloria: Maybe... But where can we find an orphanage for animals?

Haez: You'll just have to wait.

Gloria: Why?

Haez: Just wait, okay... Next is Im-On-A-Roll

_You got that bronze fish joke from SpongeBob, didn't you? LOL_

_Anyway Gloria, how does Moto Moto feel about you and Melman? Is he jealous?_

Alex: Spongebob? Why Spongebob?

Haez: Cuz he's funny!

Gloria: Moto Moto? Well, he's cool with it...

Melman: Really?

Moto Moto: Yeah I'm cool... (Stupid #$%! giraffe stole my girl! I hate him!!!!)

Haez: *smirked* Oooh juicy *continues to read minds*

_Do you think he'll ever meet a "big and chunky" lady hippo that will love him in return?_

Moto Moto: Humph!

Gloria: Of course, he will. Everyone have to have somebody to be together with. Like Florrie and Zuba, Me and Melman, and Skipper with that doll... (that creepy little doll)

Skipper: Yeah, my little googly bear. *coothcing the doll's chin*

Audience: *disturbed* ~.~

Haez: Now, Goddess on a Highway...

_Thanks for answering all of my questions Florrie!_

Florrie: You're welcome.

_Do you want babies?_

Gloria: *started tearing again* O-of cours-se, I wan-t ba-

Haez: Here we go again -_-"

Gloria: Wahhhhh!!!!! *flooded the studio*

_If you do, have you considered adoption yet? (I know a place where they have some cute orphans)_

Gloria: *stopped crying* Really!? Where!?

**Haez was on his floating desk, paddling with an oar. Gloria was on her seat. While the other animals swam, audiences sank to the bottom.**

Haez: Answer the question!!11!!1

Gloria: I already answered it! But if you wanna hear it again... YES!

Melman: *swimming* But you said "Maybe" before...

Gloria: Shut up Melman!

**Haez pulled the emergency plug. The water started flowing through the drain.**

_Don't you have anymore feelings for Moto Moto? (Personally I think Melman is cuter and he's a doctor...)_

Moto Moto: Ooh, that's a fine question...

Gloria: I do care about him...

Melman: Huh!?

Gloria: But my heart belongs to Melman.

Audience: ZzzzaaawwhhhHHH ^o^

Gloria: Zawh?

_Were you born in the zoo?_

Gloria: Nope, I was a rescued baby hippo from Africa.

Haez: I didn't know that?

Skipper: What do you mean? You're the one who came out with that!

Haez: Try to keep in reality flappy chicken! *click*

**Skipper's mouth was zipped tight.**

Skipper: MmMmMMMM!

_Can you still remember your parents or were they zoosters too?_

Gloria: A little. My parents are big and plumpin just like me.

Haez: Wow, *sarcasm* who would've guess.

Gloria: I wonder where they are...

Melman: Gloria, you poor thing.

Haez: Who's next? PerryThePlatypusFan that's who!

_So, Gloria...? This should be fun.  
But first, a question for Haez.  
WHEN ARE THE PENGUINS GONNA GET INTERVIEWED?!_

Haez: What penguins *smirked*

Kowalski: What!? Don't tell me you forgot about us?

Haez: Hahahaha... Of course not... ... ... Soon Perry. Very soon.

_Oh, are their interviews gonna be seperately?_

Haez: Of course... Who can keep with all 4 penguins anyway!

Private: Owh...

_Now, for Gloria. Gloria I was born in the year of the monkey. How about you? (P.S. I was reading Fruit Basket when I posted this.)_

Gloria: Ummm... ^_^ Fruit Basket!!!

Haez: Ehem!

Gloria: Ooops. I was born in the year of the... Umm... I don't know actually... the rat maybe or is it the tiger...

Julien: Why are there a year for a monkey!? What about me! Is there a year for the lemur.

Haez: The chinese zodiak has only 12 animals! Including a dragon!

Julien: What's a drag-on?

Haez: Go to the library...

Julien: What's a lie-berry?

Haez: *sigh*

L.D.M: Now, from Sweet Possum

Haez: L.D.M! Not you too!

_this is just a general question, but was Madagascar 2 better than the first movie? i haven't seen it yet._

Haez: B'cuz it's a general question. I'll be answering that. (took a minute to think) IT WAS AWESOME!!!!

Animals: Yeah!

Haez: Sorry Sweet Possum your other question will have to wait for Alex's turn.

Haez: Lastly, our new reviewer, Liloexp626!

Animals and Audience: Welcome to the questionnaire!

_Well, here's the question: You didn't seem to show any feelings (other than friendship love) for Melman in the first movie or the beginning of the second, that is, until you knew that he loved you. What happened there?_

Gloria: I think love happened...

Haez: Short and sweet.

Gloria: I'm not done- I think the connection between us were always there. I just didn't see it.

_Oh, and are you two planning on getting married? (LOL, if Skipper DID marry a doll, then why wouldn't you?)_

Gloria: Let me think

Haez: Clock is ticking! (uses JigSaw's voice)

Gloria: Waaaarggghhh!!! Don't do that. I thought I was in Saw 5 just now.

Haez: Sorry...

Gloria: Maybe we will get married soon.

Melman: Really? But not too soon, right?

Gloria: Why not.

Melman: Well, it's not like I'm afraid of commitment or anything. If that were you thinking!?

Haez and Gloria: -_-" (He's afraid of commitment...)

_Oh, and if Melman can still respond to a lil' question, here goes my shot: WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LOVED GLORIA ON THAT DATE WITH MOTO-MOTO? It would have saved you a lotta problems, boy! XD_

Haez: Maybe we could bend the rules for a little. Go ahead Melman

Melman: B'cuz I thought Gloria liked Moto Moto. And I want her to be happy with the one she loves. I didn't want to confuse her or spoil the moment.

Gloria: I thought I like him too. But it turns out, he only like me for my roundness...

Moto Moto: HEhehehHE

Haez: Let's go to our special segment!

* * *

**Now, our special segment is 'Ask Mort'!**

Narriator: It's time to have a good time and ASssSskKkK MmMmmOoOrRrtT

Mort: Thaaaat's Meee! Hello, I'm Mort! Your cute lovable lemur.. hehehehe *make cute face* Due to fictional logic I was revived!

Julien: NOOOOoooOOoO!

Audience: Awwwwhhh....

Mort: I'm here to solve all your problems... No matter how stupid they are *more cute face*

Audience: Zawwwwhh...

Gloria: Will you guys shut up!

Audience: -_-"

Mort: Our first letter is from Eliza Strawberry...

_Dear Mort,_

Mort: Thaaaat's Mee!

_I have a bad case of bad hair days. Everyday when I comb my hair with my fork, my hair went extremely berserk! I tried using some whip cream on it but it only made it worst. What should I do? _

Mort: Well, Eliza Strawberry I know what you should do... *went extremely rabid* USE A STINKIN' COMB! YOU IDIOTIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! *his high pitch voice turned viciously low* A FORK IS FOR YOUR FOOD AND A COMB IS FOR YOU HAIR!!! MAN!

Audience: *Gasp*

Mort: AND TRY USING HAIR SPRAY! NOT WHIP CREAM YOU OVERGROWN BAFFOOON! IS YOUR HAIR MADE OUT OF ICE CREAM! HUH! IS IT!!! MAN! *turned back into the soft gentle lemur* Alright, next question.. hehehe..

Audience: Awwwwhh..

_Hello Mort,_

Mort: Thaaaaat's mee!

_Something strange is happening to me. Everytime I sleep, I teleported to some wierd fantasy or parallel world. It can be both fun and scary. And when I woke up, everything went back to normal. This happens everytime I rest my eyes. Mort please help me..._

_Sign,  
Ricky Bucket_

Mort: Ricky Bucket, nothing strange is happening to you. You just had... *changed back into grusome Mort* A DREAM YOU MORON! IT'S A DREAM!!!! IT'S NOT A PARALLEL UNIVERSE IT'S A DREAM! EVERYBODY HAD THEM! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FACE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! YOU LITTLE BRAT! STOP SENDING STUPID QUESTIONS!!!!!!

Haez: Ouch! -_0

Mort: RICKY BUCKET! THAT'S A DUMB NAME. YOU SHOULD BE CALLED RICKY STUPID! HAHAHAHA *Turned into cute Mort* hahaha... Well, that's all I have for today. See you next time ON..

Audience: Ask Mort!!!

Mort: Thaaaat's mee! Hehehehe

* * *

Haez: Now, for my questions...

_Did Melman ever forget your birthday? _

Gloria: No he never. He was the one who reminded everybody about my birthday.

Melman: And don't forget to bring presents next week *handing out birthday pamphlets*

Haez: He's obsessive...

Florrie: He's so sweet! You should be more like him, Zuba.

Zuba: Humph!

_Do you ever feel like that you're overweight? _

Gloria: I'm a hippo! The bigger the prettier!

Florrie: But don't you think you're a little fat?

Gloria: No. I'm happy at the way I am.

L.D.M: Yeah right... Flood..

**Gloria drowned in her flood of tears... **

Gloria: Arggggg!!!

Melman: Gloria! Why isn't she swimming?

Haez: I told you she's overweight...

**Melman swam after Gloria and brought her to shore. **

Melman: Live! *gives CPR*

Audience: Awwhhh... ... ... ... Ewwww!!

Gloria: *spit out water* A-alright! *pants* I'll go on a diet!

_Either Alex and Marty, who do you like the most? _

Gloria: Umm.. Malex.

Haez: Sorry, I don't take that anymore!

Gloria: OMG! Who should I pick!!!

Haez clicked the SPW (Sound-proof windows) button.

Gloria: I don't know who to pick! T.T

Haez: Clock is ticking *using JigSaw's voice again*

Gloria: Stop THAT!

Haez: Sorry...

Gloria: I choose neither!

Audience: *Gasp*

Gloria: You can't pick either your friends. I love all of them equally.

Alex and Marty: YEAH! *High fived*

Haez: Whatever! -_-" Let's just go to the animals!

Julien: This one is from Mailman.

Haez: Julien! Get out!

**Haez threw the lemur in a box that was going to be shipped to Canada... **

Alex: What did Canada ever done to you?

Haez: Various reasons...

_What would you like for your birthday? _

Gloria: Ooooh, diamonds! A big fat chunky diamond!

Melman: That's a little bit expensive...

Gloria: So go dig up some!

Melman: O-okay

Haez: Next is BananasGoneWild *looked at question*

L.D.M: Sign language again?

Haez: Yeah...

L.D.M: Let me do it:

_When will you and Melman gonna get married? _

Gloria: I already answer that, SOON! We still need to tighten up our relationship.

Melman: Found it! *holds up the diamond*

**The diamond shone so brightly that some of the audience gone blind. **

Blind Audience: Help! I can't see!

Gloria: Oooh, make that sooner!

Haez: Put that gem away! ... ... ... Next, PlumpinHunk...

Do you have any girlfriends that are still single?

Gloria: You know, many hippos like you Moto..

Haez: Don't reveal his name! -_-"

Gloria: Sorry...

Moto Moto: Really? *winked at female hippos*

Female Hippos: He winked at us! AGGGHHRRRRRRRR!!!

**The scream of affection was too loud causing some of the audience gone deaf. **

Deaf Audience: I can't hear!!! Arggghhh!!!

Haez: This is going way outta control! *click*

**The remote didn't respond... **

Haez: What!? *click* *click* *click*

Makunga: That's what you get when you bought batteries in a 2 dollars store... :P

Haez: Errggghhh!!! L.D.M! Break out the emergency kit!

L.D.M: Got it! *handed the kit to Haez*

Haez: I don't have time to check my clipboard so let's just interview Kowalski next week!

Kowalski: Me!? Fascinating...

Skipper: Hmph! *mouth still zipped*

**Haez treated one of the audience, having a syringe in his hand. **

Haez: This only will hurt for a moment...

Blind and Deaf Audience: MOMMMY!!!!!

* * *

**Advertisement (I found the correct spelling):  
Read my latest story "Love at Third Sight"! Leave reviews please!**


	7. Kowalski's Interview

**Yes late as always! I can't believe my teachers leave me with tons of homework! Why education! Why!!!???!  
As I was saying thanks for all the reviews and question you guys sent! Please stay loyal to this questionnaire!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone in this show belongs to King Julien! Hahahahahaha...**

Alex: What?

Gloria: Is Haez finally lost it?

Marty: I hope not! Who's gonna serve us free lunches.

Julien: Do not be alarm! B'cuz it's time for the Madagascar Questionnaire!

**Silence filled the studio.**

Julien: I said: It's time for the Madagascar Questionnaire!

Audience: *Yawn*

Julien: Why are you not cheering?

Audience: We only cheer for Haez...

Julien: Haez is not here right now! So cheer for me!

Melman: So where is he?

Julien: I sent him somewhere far...

**In the Sahara Desert...**

Haez: *digging sand with a shovel* Yoho! Yoho! The treasure will be mine!

**Haez looked at Julien's childishly drawn map that he gave him this morning.**

Haez: It was really nice of Julien to give me a pirates treasure map! That idiot! I'm gonna have that treasure all to myself

**Back at the studio, Julien brought down the hypnotic screen and convinced the audiences to applause to him.**

Julien: Alright; let us begin the Madagascar Questionnaire!

Audience: Zaeyh!!!!

Gloria: Great! *sarcasm* new cheers.

**The song "I like to move it" was played and spotlights were turned on..**

Alex: Hey what happened to Alex on the Spot?

Julien: I hate that song! Time for a rewrite!

Alex: Haez will totally kill you...

Julien: Whatever! So where are we Maurice?

Maurice: I think we're in Egypt!

Julien: Egypt?

Maurice: You know mummies and pyramids.

Julien: What?

Maurice: -_-" Huge pointy things...

Julien: Oh! Egypt! I love the sandy sees of Egypt! So let us bring the first reviewer!

Maurice: What about the interviewee?

Julien: Right! Smart tallest penguin come on up!

**Kowalski's hut ascended and Kowalski jumped out of it. Landing on his seat.**

Julien: So how are you feeling?

Kowalski: Well...

Julien: Enough about you! Now for the reviewers!

Mort: VampireMaiden72 is up first!

Julien: Mort! I didn't asked you to talk!

Mort: Owwwhh...

_Hehe...good...the fatter the prettier. :D ^.^_

_Kawalski...do you have any special attatchments to your crew?_

Gloria: Thanks!

Kowalski: My attachments to my crew are strong! They are like brothers to me.

Julien: Are you sure? You don't feel any hatred or lust upon them?

Kowalski: What!? *confused*

Julien: Hehehehe... Just kidding or in the computer language: JK

_Do you actually like fish?_

Kowalski: Absolutely! Fish are the only thing I eat! Aside from eggnogs of course.

_Is there a place you would like to take that boat of yours?_

Kowalski: I would like to go to Pacific Ocean!

Julien: Why?

Kowalski: Because Dorris's home and parents is there.

Julien: From what I heard she only likes you not like likes you!

Kowalski: T.T

L.D.M: Sorry that I'm late... *saw Julien* Where's Haez?

Julien: He said he wants to go to the bathroom. So I took over his place for a while...

L.D.M: *Analyzing* You're lying!

Julien: No I'm not!

L.D.M: Yes you are!

Julien: *Pulls down the hypno-screen again* No I'm not!

L.D.M: No you're not...

Julien: Good next is PerryThePlatypusFan...

_GAH! Kowalski! *glomptacklepounces Kowalski*_

Kowalski: Can't breathe!

Julien: L.D.M, zap that human back to it's home!

L.D.M: *ZAP!*

_How do you feel about the wild adventures Skipper puts you through, sweetie?_

Kowalski: *breathed heavily* Other than being tackled, the trilled of it was fun and challenging.

_I heard that you got reject'd by your first crush, poor little guy. Are you in love with another now? Or are you single?_

Kowalski: I wasn't rejected! Dorris just want to take our relationship slowly.

Julien: Yes... Denial is a powerful emotion.

Kowalski: Hmph!

_Do you have room in your life for a brown-haired green-eyed someone...?*yours truly hinthint*_

Julien: I have some room.

Kowalski: Umm... Sorry, I really don't want to abandon my Dorris.

Julien and Skipper: She rejected you!!!!

Kowalski: No she didn't! *stubborn*

Alex: That's the first time I saw Julien and Skipper agreeing on the same thing.

_Thanks for answering my questions, Kowalski-kins! *tazes Julien, then kisses Kowalski full on the mouth*_

_btw, i'm a girl._

Kowalski: Mmmm, cherry flavour.

Julien: So you're a girl! I never knew that!!! Hey platypus girl kiss me too will ya!

Marty: Hhahahahah! In your dream!

Maurice: Here's from AuroraandRosalieWannabe... *handed the card*

Julien: Please use the term ARWB, Maurice. That name is giving me headache┘

_Kowalski...That's one of the penguins isn't it! I love them, they are so funny! And intelegent(Although Skipper married a hula doll, good luck with kids!)_

Skipper: Hey! -_-"

_Yes Marty, you are the nickname king! -blows kiss-_

Marty: Aww shucks! I love you too...

Julien: What about me?

_And you can have this Julien -smacks on head-.(Says Sarcasticly) In our society, that means I think you are better, right Haez?_

Julien: Ouch!!!

**In the Sahara Desert, Haez was still digging for the unknown treasure.**

Haez: Man! This treasure is hard to find. I wonder... *inspects map*

The map was clearly a fake

Haez: JULIEN!!!! YOU'RE TOTALLY GONNA GET A SMACK ON THE HEAD! IN OUR SOCIETY THAT MEANS YOU'RE BETTER!!!! *SARCASTICALLY*

**Back at the studio...**

Julien: *rubbed head* Did you hear something, Maurice?

Maurice: No sir.

_And Makunga I read that! You are dead! Zuba, Alex...Can you slice his throat for me?_

Zuba and Alex: With pleasure...

Makunga: O-oh.. Don't! Please! T.T *ran away*

_Anyway, back to the question, Kowalski, do you ever feel like that you could replace Skipper as Number One Penguin of the Penguin Commandoes?_

Private: He'd never!

Skipper: Kowalski think very deep about that.

L.D.M: You better tell the truth.

Kowalski: Where are the sound-proof windows?

Julien: Sorry, I don't have the remote...

Kowalski: *gulp* I.. I.. think...

Skipper: Kowalski! *fed up*

Kowalski: No I couldn't!

L.D.M: Thunder Arrow!

**Five bolts of lightning struck Kowalski.**

Skipper: No! Why do you have to be so modest!

Kowalski: For my leader. It's the least I can do... *fainted*

Julien: Don't go to sleep yet, water chicken!

**To Gloria: Did NOT mean to make you cry! Here! Cute little baby girl hippo and cute little baby boy girrafe!**

Gloria: Melman! Look! They're so cute!

Melman: Yeah, that looks just like me.

Julien: Im-On-A-Roll you're up next!

_OMG, you got that Ask Mort thing from Ask Ashley on All That! I LOVE AMANDA BYNES, SHE IS SMOKIN' HOT!_

Julien: Do you want me to dress up like this Amanada of yours┘

Audience: *puke*

Julien: What!? I was just a suggestion!

_Anyway Kowalski, how do you feel about Skipper marrying a bobble head doll? If you ever fall in love, PLEASE tell me it'll be with a nice girl penguin or some kinda bird. Don't be weird like Skipper and marry a doll._

Julien: Marrying a bird. That's new.

Skipper: Stop denying our love!

Melman: That's my line!You little copy cat!

Skipper: Does it have your name on it?

Melman: No. But...

Skipper: U-uh! Conversation over, got that!

Kowalski: I too am a little bit worried about Skipper's way of thinking.

Julien: Aren't we all...

Skipper: You guys just don't get true love.

Julien: No. You just don't get crazy!

Kowalski: I feel your pain sir. Dorris...

_And to the author and other characters, just a general question do you all like my Madagascar fanfic "Second Thoughts" so far? I'll post the next chapter some time soon. I've been kinda busy w/ school too so just take it easy._

Julien: I haven't read it yet. So, I can't answer your pityful question.

Gloria: I and Haez read it! It was really sad that Alex have to leave his parents-

Alex: Huh!?

Zuba and Florrie: What!?

Gloria: As I was saying, the way you made Alex cry was cute! Please update ^_^

Alex: I do not cry!

Julien: Stop with this non-Julien related questions! Next please

L.D.M: From Goddes on a Highway

_Hey Gloria! Some ideas for adoption: there's an elephant orphanage in Kenya, there are lots of pounds all over the world, maybe you'll find an orphan somewhere in the preserve or how about adopting Mort?_

Gloria: A baby elephant! Yeah!

Melman: I dunno. I much prefer adopting Mort. An elephant would be too much to handle.

Gloria: But I want an elephant.

Julien: You guys go argue, I'll move on to the questions.

_Hi Kowalski!_

_Don't you ever want to take Skipper's place?_

Kowalski: That question has already been answered...

Julien: It won't hurt just to answer it again.

Skipper: It's painful for me!

Julien: Yes! Answer it!

Kowalski: No!

Julien: Fine! L.D.M! Punish him!

L.D.M: Eruption!

**A giant volcano abruptly erupted beneath Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Argghhh!!! Hot!

**Kowalski skin almost burnt into a golden crisp.**

Julien: Answer it! Or face the wrath of hot magma!

Kowalski: Okay! I definately may want to take Skipper's place.

Skipper: Ouch!!!! The truth hurts!!!

_Which one of the other penguins do you like best?_

Private: Cross your fingers Skipper!

Skipper: We don't have fingers Private!

Rico: Please-please-please

Kowalski: Hmmm... I guess I have to pick...

Skipper, Private and Rico: *sweating*

Kowalski: Skipper

Skipper: Hawh! In your face! *points to Private and Rico*

Private: Skipper... You're scaring me!ToT

Rico: ???

_Do you ever want a family?_

Kowalski: Yes... With...

Julien: Let me guess... Dorris!

Audience: Oh brother!

Kowalski: *Blushed*

Gloria: How many children are you planning?

Kowalski: I never thought about that...

Julien: Don't worry, you can join the "They can't have a normal child" club which consist of Skipper, Bobble Babe, Gloria and Melman. And now, you and Dorris...

Kowalski: *tears began to leak*

_Haez, Have you already seen Saw 5? Was it good?_

Julien: What is Saw 5?

Familiar voice: It's a story about a killer that teach people how to apreciate life!!!

Julien: Thank you familiar voice... ---- Familiar voice!?

**Haez burst out behind the studio wall. Some of the flying bricks hit the audience.**

Audience: Aurrrgghhhhh!!! We mean- Zauuuurggghhh!

Gloria: IDIOTS!

Haez: Sorry guys! Mr. Fancy Lemur thought he could get away the easily.

Julien: Who is this Mr. Fancy Lemur?

Maurice: *rolled eyes*

Haez: Hey, Saw 5 was great but less bloody... ... ... Now! Julien die!

**Haez fired his bazooka at Julien.**

Julien: That's gonna leave a mark...

**Julien bursted into pieces and all of his flesh were cleaned up by L.D.M.**

Haez: That's what you get for drawing a horrid treasure map and leaving me stranded in a desert!

Marty: Haez! Glad to have you back!

Haez: Thanx, I hope Julien didn't messup anything.

Marty: Nah, he just doin' he's jerky thing.

Haez: Well, then let's continue... Prinzzez-Kitten

_Sorry for the typo Gloria! And I ment human food... sometimes I can't belevie I'm an A student!_

Gloria and Haez: Oh... *felt dumb*

_So Kowalski... haha got it! Do you ever have the bad memory moments like I do?_

Kowalski: Yes... Some memories were about our dangerous missions and others were about...

Animals and Audience: Dorris!

Kowalski: You guys know me to well.

_Sorry this one is like I'm to bored to do anything else, If you lived where I live would you come to the dance my friends and I are haveing, it is a Chinese New Year Blast! I have no more questions... bye! )  
(+'.'+) - new smiley...it's a bunny... =^.^=  
__('')_('')_

Haez: A dance? ... ... ... ... OMG! A bunny!

Alex: Who cares about bunnies. Hey, Prinzzez-Kitten! Let us join the dance!

Haez: Nope! You can't go to the real world... -_-"

Gloria: But I'm ready to shake my thing!

Haez: No is no! Let's move o to the segment...

* * *

**Our new segement is Julien Dance Along...**

**A piece of Julien's flesh was in the centre of the stage. It just stood there, doing nothing but rot.**

Audience: *puke again*

Haez: Julien.. Julien... You picked the wrong time to be stupid...

Zuba: Maybe you should revive him...

Florrie: He's startin' to attract flies.

Haez: No can do. He has to atone for his transgression.

**The flesh jiggled a bit as the winds started to whisper.**

Haez: See it's dancin'

Audience: We need barf bags!!!

Melman: I need to keep my distance from that meat... It maybe contaminated.

Makunga: It's already contaminated... ... ... *puke*

Haez: Mort...

Mort: Yes?

Haez: Could you do the Ask Mort segment again next week?

Mort: I would love to!

Haez: Alright! No more creativity blocks!

**The flesh disintergrated as Haez pressed the fast forward button.**

Haez: Hahaha I am evil. Time for questions from mois...

* * *

_How do you fell when you first arrived at Antarctica?_

Kowalski: Pretty bum. It was extremely cold. Colder than the zoo in winter time. And there was no sign of life anywhere.

Haez: And who's fault is that?

**All the animals glared at Skipper.**

Skipper: What!? It was my instinct's fault.

_How did you get so smart?_

Kowalski: Well, when the kids from a school field trip came, they usually leave their textbook in the trash. I retrieved it at got my high education.

Haez: Education?

Kowalski: Education is power!

Haez: *puke* Lies! All lies!

Makunga: You really have problems.

Haez: Shut up! Next the animals' turn...

L.D.M: Here's from SpyPenguin

_Do you really think that you're a better leader than me- I mean Skipper?_

Kowalski: Skipper is that you?

Haez: No asking whose identity!

Kowalski: *gulp*

Haez: Fine *CLICK*

**The sound-proof windows was turned on.**

Kowalski: *sigh of relief* The answer is YES!!!

Haez: Next is from Cori...?

Rico: Yeah *clap hand*

_BOOM!!!_

Haez: What?

L.D.M: I can't translate that...

Kowalski: No need... ... ... No, boom can wait...

Rico: Ouw!!! *cries*

Haez: Lastly, FancyChimp...

_If your that smart, please tell me the meaning of life..._

Kowalski: Life is... uh... *sweating*

Haez: Hmm? Cat got you tongue.

Alex: Not this time...

Kowalski: Oh-no... *sweating even more* I-I don't know!!!

Kowalski exploded due to stress.

Audience: Argggghhh!!! *terrified*

Skipper: Serve him right!

Private: That's not nice.

Skipper: *slaps private*

Haez: Stress can be a deadly thing... ... ... I guess... We'll just have to go with *checks clipboard* Mason and Phil!

Mason: What! Us both?

Haez: YYeah... We need a translator.

Mason: What about L.D.M?!

L.D.M: I'm too tired... :P

Mason: Phil gives some poo!

Phil: *gives poo to Mason*

Mason: Take this! *throws poo to Haez*

Haez: Alex, shield!

**Alex put Makunga in front of Haez, letting him be hit by poo**

Audience: Ewwww!!!111! .

Makunga: Ewww... I hate you!

* * *

**If you guys love romantic stories please read "Love at Third Sight"....  
I just watched Bolt! And it was AWESOME! I'm now officially a BoltxMittens shipper! So if one of you made a fic about them please let me know...**


	8. Mason's and Phil's Interview

**Disclamer:  
I don't own Madagascar! Why!? Answer me!!! Why!?**

* * *

**The studio was roaring of excitement as everyone was getting ready for Alex's birthday party tomorrow night.**

Alex: Don't forget to bring presents!

Gloria and Marty: We won't

Haez: What do you think I should get for him? Steak or Fish?

Melman: I choose medicine...

Haez: That wasn't my opinion.

Melman: Well, it should.

Mort: I miss Julien T.T.

Moto Moto: Don't worry small fry... He's in a safe place now.

Maurice: Yeah right-

Audience: Hey!

Gloria: ???

Audience: We mean... Zey!!!

Gloria: -_-"

Haez: What?

Audience: Start the questionnaire already!

Haez: Oh yeah! NEW MUSIC!

**The Central Park Zoo theme song was played. And a hut with two roofs ascended. Mason got out off the hut in a terrifying way and jump onto his seat.**

Haez: Where's Phil?

Mason: Toilet time

**By that, a stenchy aroma can be smelled.**

Haez: Ewww... Gross

Audience: Zaeh! Barf bag! *Puked*

**Phil got out... Some toilet papers were stuck on his butt.**

Haez: *greened face*

Mason: Phil! You're embarrassing me!

Phil: *Gesture*

Haez: Ughhh... Since L.D.M is taking her/his brake. Mason will translate for us.

Marty: Does that mean, there'll be no elemental attacks?

Haez: Oooh, there will be... Faith Reiner, come on in!!!

**A young girl appeared beside Haez. She has long blond hair and wears a witch hat and a kimono type dress with Sakura patters...**

Zuba: Who's the girl?

Haez: This is one of my OCs. She's a friend of Nathan's.

Marty: You mean the guy who charged you with those expensive prices?

Haez: Yeah- Don't remind me! But Faith here offered a much cheaper service.

Faith: It's not that cheap! -_-"

Haez: Whatever... Let's start the Madagascar Questionnaire!!!

Audience: Zaaeeehhh!!!

Faith and Gloria: That's not even a word!!! *looked at each other*

Gloria: Haez, where are we?

Haez: Oh yeah, I'm gonna give to you straight! We're in BRITAIN!!!

Mason: Ahhh... My fellow members of society *salute*

Haez: Our first reviewer is!!! AuroraandRosalieWannabe!!!

Faith: *redied to make a statement*

Haez: You better not.

Faith: *Shuts her mouth*

_Phil and Mason the monkeys? Hold on... NO wait, got the species wrong, their chimpanzees!_

_First off, thank you Haez for hitting Julien. And if my name give you a headache Julien...then GET OVER IT! I like my name, it's original._

Haez: No prob-

_Alex and Zuba, thank you! And Marty...-Give Marty a big kiss!- I love zebras!_

Alex and Zuba: No prob too-

Marty: I think I'm in love!!!

_So how did you chimpanzees get so smart? And I can't believe that you made Kowalski blow up! And from stress! That's crazy_

Private: Where is Kowalski?

Skipper: In his room...

Mason: Well we picked up some knowledge from London.

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: We were transferred from the London Zoo.

Phil: *nodded*

Mason: The zookeeper there thought a lot of things. Mostly Hollywood gossips...

_And I feel bad for you Haez! Stuck in the desert! Next time don't trust Julien so fast! Goodbye!_

Haez: Hey, at least I got the chance to kill Julien. Thanx for pitying me! Bye!

Faith: When will my job starts?

Haez: In a moment... Next is from Im-On-A-Roll!

_Okay, first things first. Julien...NO I DO NOT WANT YOU TO DRESS UP LIKE AMANDA BYNES! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DRESSING UP LIKE WOMEN?!_

_Second, thanks for saying my story was sweet. Alex, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of breaking up your lovely family. And it's okay to cry sometimes._

_Mason and Phil...I'm sorry, I got nothin'. HA HA XD!_

Mason: You ignorant boob!

Phil: *show butt*

Haez: Wow that was harsh! Next is PerryThePlatypusFan

_So, the two monkey brains.  
Mason, do you know if your brain is larger than the penguins'?_

Mason: Of course! My brain is trice as big then their peanut-sized head.

Private: I felt insulted...

Skipper: Who you callin' peanut size! *eats peanuts*

_Phil, do you ever make any sound?_

Phil: *gesture*

Mason: Yes... when he farts or burps...

Faith: GROSS!

_Mason, if you were a song, which would you be?_

Mason: Hmm.. (What song would I be)

Haez: ... ... ... Waiting here...

Mason: I would be the classic British song... Ooooh Uhhh

Haez: What?

Mason: It's a song from my fellow friends from London.

Haez: What's the band's name?

Mason: The Chimps!

Haez and Faith: -_-"

_And finally, who's your favorite character from the 1997 movie Titanic? (please not Leonardo DiCaprio's charrie!)_

Phil: *gesture*

Mason: He said "The stupid captain who died"

Haez: What about yours...

Mason: Umm.. Uhh.. Rose...

Haez: I could sense that he's LYING! Faith now!

Faith: *holds staff* Luminous balls emit flames... Fireball!

**Mason was attacked by three burning hot fireballs.**

Mason: *roast chimp* ... Alright it's Leonardo Dicaprio...

Haez: Hahahahahaha!

_And finally, Wall-E quote: "Captain! D: Sir, I insist you give me the plant." -Autopilot_

Alex: What plant?

Haez: Go ahead poefreak

_oh this is actually a review for your last chapter i really loved this one bcause you gave all your rights to Julian! like omg! ;) hehe anyways keep on writing this one and also u better update love at third sight fic! that is a really intresting story. take it as a threat... JK JK! anywhoozers I'll actually make the love at third sight my first fav fic. thanks a lot for reviewing mine. one more thing... I wrote this review on my iPod touch. :o_

Mason: That's not a queastion!

Haez: I know! I just love to show it to the world.

Mason: Eat poo!

Haez: Sorry you didn't eat your fibre...

Mason: So...

Haez: Constipation!!!

Mason: NOOOOO!!!!

Haez: Prinzez-kitten! You're up next!

_I totaly would love for all of you to come to my dance, but we had it and it sucked... Kowalski, education is power! Mason and Phil? I love monkeys! So what happend to you durring the first movie? it was like you...dissapered! Mason how did you get a Brittish accent?_

Mason: Well, we are from London after all.

Haez: But you guys are originally from Africa right?

Mason: Yes!

Phil: *nodded*

Haez: How long does it take you to adapt yourself to their accent...

Mason: A year or two...

Phil: *shook his head*

Heaz: ???

Mason: Phil took only three days...

Haez: But he's deaf

Mason: *shrugged*

_um I think I'm out of questions so bye! Bye Haez!_

=y.y= :j :c) :[) =^.^=

Haez: Bye! Meow!

Makunga: Oh please! That's not cute!

Haez: Faith... If you would...

Faith: Luminious balls emit sparks... Ball Lightning!

**Makunga was struck by chains of lightning.**

Makunga: *burnt*

Haez: It's time for Goddess on a Highway!

_Who's Dorris? Did I missed something?_

Haez: If you checked on YouTube on the Penguins of Madagascar... Dorris is a dolphin. She's Kowalski's girlfriend.

Skipper: EX-girlfriend!

Haez: Yeah... Ex-girlfriend...

Mason: I remember her. Dated her once!

**Kowalski's room exploded! A tall penguin jumped out and got on Mason, pinning him against the floor.**

Kowalski: You! You dated my LOVE! *fiery eyes*

Haez: Faith! Cool him down.

Melman: Why not use your remote!

Haez: Oh yeah... Faith together!

Faith: Mighty torrent, corrupt those who stand before me! Aqua Laser!

Haez: Stupid incantation heed my call! Water Break *Click* !

Alex: (What kind of incantation was that?)

**Five dashing waters, dance across Kowalski, throwing him here and there**

Kowalski: Argghhh!! *fainted*

_Finally some higher mammals!_

_Ok guys, how do you feel about being showed as some stupid poo throwing creatures?_

Mason: *got up from floor* It was amusing at first...

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: And then it became stupid and humiliating...

_Why weren't there any females in Madagascar 2?_

Gloria and Florrie: HEY!1!

Mason: Gloria and Florrie are females...

Haez: She/He means female monkeys...

Mason: I dunno...

Phil" *shrugged*

_Have you guys already found some mates in the preserve? Or do you want to spend the rest of your lives as happy bachelors?_

Skipper: There's no mate. I checked all of them. MALES!!!

Mason: It would be nice to have someone to express our love to.

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: Yeah, somebody who can make a banana split!

Phil: *drools*

Mason: One day maybe we'll find our perfect mates.

Haez: EMO!

_Hey Kowalski! Sorry that you had to answer that question again, you poor thing! If you interested in a red head with blue eyes that walks like a penguin and acts like a chiken, just give me a call! Forget about that Dorris!_

Kowaslki: *groggy* Dorris?

Haez: He's waking up!

Faith: *hits him with staff*

**Kowalski gone into a deep DEEP sleep...**

Haez: Last but not least-

Makunga: It seems least to me!

Haez: SHUT UP!!! -Stripethecat!

Mason: A new reviewer!

_This is one of the most random things I've ever 's a very good thing._

_Okay the you guys were building how did you teach the other shimps to work I thought they were going to kill everyone from it?!_

Mason: We use ape to ape communication techniques!

Phil: *smiles*

Haez: How is it so..

Mason: It's a secret!

Haez: *reads mine* ... Ohhhh...

Mason: Hey no fair!!!

_Also how come Phil can read like in the first movie when he told the penguins where they were going?_

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: He took reading lessons back at the London Zoo...

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: He sometimes learns them from the newspapers- You know the grammar section...

Haez: Why won't you take it?

Mason: TOO lazy ^^

Haez: -_-"

Faith: I for once, think that knowledge is powerful. Even chimps worked their best to read!

Haez: NERD!

Faith: Hmph!!! Meanie!

Haez: Child!

Faith: I'm 19!

Haez: You're supposed to be 9!

Faith: Grrr...

Haez: Enough... next question.

Faith: -_-"

_Mason I love your acent!i wanna be british like some of my family*crys*If you don't i will tell my rabid(Literally rabid!!)On you!!8hold up very ** off cat*_

Mason: Heheh *chuckles in pride*

Haez: That's not a question! Cue Card!!!

Cue Card Guy: Sorry!

_Angus:*simlies evily*kill,kill... blood,blood,..._

_Me:You have been warned also what's wrong with canada*cries*_

_I'm a canadian tomboy_

Haez: Oooh, tomboy eh?

Mason: Your not really too tomboyish right? You still have a girl's aspect?

Haez: Well, I don't have any dislikes about Canada. It's just a random country to send Julien away.

Makunga: Huh... Right *sarcasm*

Haez: Boo you!

* * *

**Time for our favourite segment! Ask Mort!**

Mort: Thaaat's mee!!!

Audience: Zaaawwwh!

Gloria: I head enough of this *walks out the studio*

Faith: IDIOTS...

Mort: Now let's hurry to our first letter...

_Dear Mort,_

Mort: Thaaat's mee!!!

_My teachers are giving too much homework. I can't even get to sleep due to stress. They said it would make me more smarter. But think othewise! My question is how can I do my homework? Is there a mechanism that I could use to start writing it?_

_Sign:  
Suzzie Guackamolley_

Mort: Umm... Suze dear I think that you *turns into devilish evil Mort* STUPID LIKE A DONKEY'S !#$%! A PENCIL YOU PSYCOTIC MORON! A PENCIL!!! OR MAYBE A PEN! MAAN!

Audience: *gasp*

Mort: TRY USING YOUR TINY MICROTIC BRAIN! THAT'S A MECHANISM THAT COULD HELP YOU SOLVE YOUR STUPID PROBLEM! YOU GUACKAMOLLEY!!! MMAAAAANNN!!! *turns back to cute Mort*

Faith: Woah! That lemur is crazy! I need to take some fur for research!

Haez: *cough* Nerd!

Faith: I heard that!

Mort: *cute laughter* Now another letter please ^_^

_Dear Mort,_

Mort: Thaat's mee!!!

_My mom always scolded me for not using soap when taking a bath. But I think it'sjust a waste of time! She yells at me like there's no tomorrow. Mort could you tell me the benifit of using soap..._

_Love,  
Eliot Bugars_

Mort: Heheh! Well Eliot... Soap is used to *changed back into chaotic Mort* CLEAN YOUR OBERBLOATED BODY YOU BABOON!!!

Mason: I never!

Haez: Baboon!

Mason: That's my cousin!

Haez: Oooh...

Mort: IDIOT! MORON! DIMWIT! BOGUS! EVERY QUESTION I GET ARE ALL STUPID! AND WHAT'S WITH THE LOVE? ARE YOU GAY OR SUMTHIN' ARGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haez: Wait for it...

Mort: MAAANNNN!!! *calms down* ... Now it's the end. See you next time on...

Audience: ASK MORT!!!

Mort: Thaaaaaaattt's Meeeeeeeee!!!

Audience: Zaaawwwhhh!!!

Gloria: *came back* Still not done! Grrr...

* * *

Haez: Now for my questions!

_Phil,how did you get deaf?_

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: He was born that way...

Haez: Must've been a rough childhood.

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: Not exactly.

_Phil, how did you feel about a fic that makes you die?_

Phil: *angry gesture*

Mason: "What! Who's the idiot that make tha fic! I'm gonna kill em!"

Faith: It's amazing to see a monkey that can do sign language!^_^

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: "NERD!"

Faith: Hmph! *angry*

_Phil, where did you learn sign language?_

Mason: Why is this all about Phil!

Haez: It's my choice!

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: *sigh* He learns them from a sign language for animals seminar...

Marty: There's a seminar for animals.

Mason: London is an amazing place!

Haez: Huh! They're shopping complex is off the scale! 150 pouns for a not well done painting of the queen of England.

Mason: It's called an abstract.

Haez: They should SUBTRACT some price!

Marty: Haez, get on with the animals QA!

Haez: Alright, fist is from Crack-a-Lackin_Zebra... Wow, I wonder who that is... *sarcasm*

_Mason, what kind of dessert do you like?_

Mason: I should say a banana split with chocolate covered raisins toppings!

Haez: Ummm... I'm hungry!

Audience: Us too!

Haez: You'll get your lunch! Now, FlowerofAfrica

_Did you guys make any friends in Africa?_

Mason: We did make friends with a chimp name Bob.

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: Ahhh... and Matter, I remember him...

Phil: *gestures*

Mason: No, I don't think he had an eye patch.

Haez: Could you take this conversation somewhere else?

Mason: Oh, sorry...

Haez: Last, DuckSlayer3.142

_I can't believe you dated my Dorris! Where did you take her!?_

Haez: Oh no...

Mason: We went to the reptile section and had dinner at the Central Park Restaurant.

Haez: You didn't get caught?

Mason: Phil distracted the zoo keepers with his digestive problems...

Haez: I shouldm't have ask that... *puked*

**All of a sudden, Kowalski jumped out of nowhere and started tackled mason with a balony!**

Kowalski: Taste meat fiend! *hits Mason with dairy*

Mason: NOOO!!! I don't eat cows! Argghhh!!!

Haez: Faith! Attack!

**Faith was already gone. A note was left on Haez's remote**

Haez: *reads note* What!? You call that cheap! CHEAPSKATE!!!!

Alex: Haez, who's gonna be next?

Haez: *rage with anger* YOU!

Alex: Me?

Haez: Yes! The moment we all been waiting for! Alex the Lion! I have to check everyones past review for that! MMMAAAANNN!!!

Alex: OMG! I'm next! Hahahahaha! *jumped for joy*

Mort: I wish Julien was here...

Julien: Silly Mort I'm over here... *besides Mort*

Mort: Julien?

Haez: Hey, you should be dead by now?

Julien: The producers had revived me!!!

Haez: Curse you producers!

Julien: Hahahahahahaha

Haez: Waaahhhhh!!! T.T

Audience: You mean Zaaaaahhhh...

Haez: Shut up!

* * *

**Adevertisement:**

**Love at Third Sight will be updated as soon as I recieved two or more reviews... How's that for evil! Hahahahaha**


	9. Alex's Interview

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Madagascar and it's other sequels and series.**

**  
PS: Sorry for da late UPDATE! I know I'm a bad author for making my readers suffer!! Life is getting hard on me! Please don't shoot! I'll try to more punctual!**

* * *

**The studio was completely empty. The only ones there were Alex and Marty**

Alex: Hey, it's m turn! Where are the audience and Haez!!!

Marty: Calm down... They probably forgot...

Alex: What!?

Marty: That's a stupid thing to say *slap self*

Alex: I can't believe they've forgot about me. ME! Alex the Lion!

**Suddenly, Haez walked in the studio.**

Haez: What are you guys doing here?

Alex: Haez! Did you forgot about my interview!

Haez: No... (Yes)

Alex: So, why ain't there people cheering for the questionnaire?

Haez: Uhh... B'cuz we moved to another studio... DUH!

Alex: Huh? You guys moved?

Haez: Marty! Didn't you give Alex the massage?

Marty: Ooops! It slips out of my mind...

Alex: Marty! How could you forget!

Haez: C'mon, lets start the questionnaire already... *clicked a button*

**Marty, Alex and Haez were transported to a more luxurious studio. The walls were painted in a jungle scenery. The roof was replace with a sky light, and there were a restaurant for the free lunches. The animals were enjoying the indoor pool while the audience were relaxing in their massage chair.**

Alex: Wow, this is paradise!

Marty: Hoe could you afford this?

Haez: The producers give us this in exchange to not beat Julien to a pulp.

Alex: Ahah- *drools*

Haez: I knew, you would like it. Consider this a be-lated birthday present...

Alex: I think I'll go for a soak in the hot tub.

Haez: Not so fast eager-McBeaver *tugged Alex's tail* We have a questionnaire to start.

Alex: Awh! Fine! MUSIC!

**The Central Park Zoo theme song was played. The animals were in place and the audience turned off their chairs. Alex got redied in his new hut.**

Haez: Ehem--- Welcome to the Madagascar Questionnaire!

Audience: Raaaah! Woooh! Yeaaah!

Gloria: Finally, words that I can relate.

Audience: Zaaaah!

Gloria: I had to open my big mouth! *slaps face*

Alex's hut descends from the sky via a tractor beam.

Haez: C'mon in Alex the Lion!

Alex: Rooooaaarr! *smash the hut's door and jump acrobatically to his sit*

Haez: That's some kind of performance!

Alex: Thanks.

Haez: Where are we now, Skipper?

Skipper: We're at New York!

Alex: What! COOL!

Haez: Yes but we're not staying here for long.

Alex: Owh!

Haez: You'll just have to wait for Madagascar 3. Are you ready for the leathel questions...?

Alex: I was born ready.

Haez: Alright then, new improved L.D.M! Question beg please!

**A small hovering sphere orbitted around Alex and handed out a sack full of questions.**

Alex: Woah! Are those all for me?

Haez: Yup! Our first reviewer is Im-On-A-Roll!

**Hey Alex, is your name still Alex or is it now officially Alakay? Or do you let people call you either one? Alex: *drools for paradise***

Haez: Ehem!

Alex: Oh- right! Mom and Dad still calls me Alakay, and I think Makunga calls me that too. Only Gloria, Marty, Melman,The lemurs and the penguins calls me Alex.

Julien: No, I call you MR. ALEX

Alex: Right *continues drooling*

Hey Alex, got another one for ya. So how are things goin' with you and your parents?

Alex: Mom and dad are cool. But they can be embarrassing sumtimes...

Florrie: C'mon Alakay, we're not that boring?

Zuba: Yeah, we're hip!

Alex: Agh! That's what I mean...

_What's it like to share the title of alpha lion with your dad?_

Alex: It's awesome. But dad give me a role in cub duty.

Haez: Cub duty? You're taking care of baby kitties!! Awwhh!

Alex: Don't get too excited. They're a menace.

Cubs: Hehehehehe.. *holding a bomb*

_IGNORANT BOOB, MASON?! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME AN IGNORANT BOOB WHILE KISSING A PENGUIN...A GUY PENGUIN?_

Mason: I kissed a penguin and I like it!

Haez: NO! DON'T SING!

Mason: So what! I'm still a rock star!

Haez: L.D.M Help!

L.D.M: Rock Mountain!

**Mason was crushed under a boulder...**

Haez: Thank goodness...

_(Sarcastically) And thank you so much, Julien, for not being there to answer my question about you dressing up like women._

Julien: I was dead! Can't you comprehend that? Besides, I only dressed like that on special occasion. Besides, it felt breezy wearing a skirt... I like

_Anyway, Alex my man, Happy Birthday! How was your party?_

Alex: It was fine. The party was wild though.

Haez: Tell me about it! My ears almost exploded hearing the band playing.

Melman: I puked 35 times!

Audience: Yeah, our heads still aches.

Alex: What can I say, it was the party of the century...

_What did everyone give you?_

Alex: Marty gave me a rock, Melman gave me antiseptics, Gloria gave me an i-Pod and mom and dad gave me love.

Haez: Wait! An i-Pod! *drools*

Gloria: Of coures, you'll have to share it with Marty. Since you broke his.

Alex: Humph!

_How old are you?_

Alex: I'm still young...

Haez: ??? That wasn't the answer we expect.

Alex: I really don't want to brag about my age.

Haez and Everyone: -_-"

_OH SNAP! I didn't get you anything...Wait, I know what I'll give you. I'll upload the next chappie in "Second Thoughts". I'll have it up before I go to bed tonight, it's almost finished. Hope ya like it. And let me know if ya did. Once again, happy b-day._

Alex: Thanks! You're story is sooo coool! Hope you will update soon.

Haez: ... *jealousy*

_Also, how did you feel about Zuba dancing with you in the movie? Would you say he did pretty good for a first timer?_

Florrie: Be soft on you father,Alakay.

Zuba: Don't worry honey. I'ma big cat.

Alex: In that case, dad your coordination were horrible! I almost died of embarrassement after our act. But your rythm is good. Need to work on the finale though...

Zuba: -_-" Critics!

Alex: *giggles in joy*

_This next question's for you, Haez. Do you really hate Alex? BUM BUM BUM._

Haez: Where did that come from!?

Alex: Haez? Do you really hate me?

Haez: Of course not!

Alex: Really?

Haez: Really! L.D.M, test me!

L.D.M: *Analyzing* TRUE

Haez: See!

Alex: Sorry that I doubt you ^_^

Haez: Next DXmaryoOD

_wicked cool questionare_

_Question for Alex: Did you ever think you had parents somewhere in the world while in the zoo, and how did you feel when you found out Zuba and Florrie were you're parents?_

_i love that ask mort keep doing a great job._

Alex: Well, the zookeepers completely brainwashed me about my parents. I was so caught up with my acts that I forgot that I even had a family...

Haez: How do you feel when you found them?

Alex: I'ts like a jolt of lightning struck my head and my eyes began to leak when I saw their faces.

Florrie: Wuuuuuhhh... Alakay! *cries ob Zuba's shoulder*

Zuba: Calm down, woman. My fur is gettin' damp!

Haez: Let us go on to Sweet Possum!

_have something personal for Alex. well uhh..i think you're really cool. and umm...what was your like as a little cub?_

Alex: What was I like? I can't remember actually...

Florrie: I remember! My Alakay wa the cutest lion cub in the world! He has this small paws...

Alex: -mom

Florrie: He loves dancing and chasing butterflies...

Alex: -mom

Florrie: And he usually wets the-

Alex: -MOM!

Florrie: Ooops, I think I got carried too far, didn't I?

Zuba: You think?

Haez: Ooookay... NEXT!

L.D.M: Nausicaa of the Spirits

Haez: Ooohh...

Julien: The chick who made my OC! I love her!

Maurice: Not for long...

Julien: Did you say something?

Maurice: Nope

_Wow, Alex is up next, huh? Well, that's good, cause during the second movie, there was one part that I had a little question about. Right before Marty showed up and you and him got into that argument, where did you find that other zebra_

Alex: I dunno, that random zebra just came on the broken plane and I suspected that he was Marty...

Random Zebra: I just wanted to be friends with you all.

Marty: *puncehed random zebra* Nobody steals my best friend!

Random Zebra: Hey! *punched back*

**The whole zebra herd went on a rampage.**

Haez: I have no attention span to even stop them

and, right after the argument, did you ever go after Marty to apologize after he left, like right before the waterhole dried up?

Alex: I was gonna but...

Marty: *eyes blacked* but what?

Alex: I thought that it would be better to practise punching Makunga rather than hearing Marty complaining after I apologize to him...

Haez: Or maybe you were just worried about your pride...

Random Zebra: That could be right...

Marty: You do have a bif ego...

Alex: Hmph!

Haez: captainleo your up next!

_Alex my mane man eh? well i have got a few questions to ask you?_

_1. after madagascar 2 did you find any cute girls a.k.a Lionesses that you may want to spend any time with._

Alex: Well yeah I did found this cute lioness...

Haez: Did you asked her out?

Alex: Yeah and then she slapped me and called her boyfriend...

Audience: Hahahahahaha... Zazazazzazazaza

Gloria: That's it! I'll kill you all! *throws a grenade*

Audience: Zaaargghhh!

**The grenade exploded and all the audience spew blood all over the place...**

Haez: Gloria!

Gloria: I can't help it! They were annoying!

Haez: *slapped face*

**The audience was replaced by another**

_2. if you ever had played starfox adventures do you think that krystal was cute?_

Alex: Yeah, she's hot!

Haez: Don't get carried away...

_3. have you ever watched Alex and the beanstalk on youtube if you had want did you think of it?_

Alex: It was kinda funny! But dude try to make me more handsome and dramatic...

Julien: Hah! Like he's gonna listen to that crap!

Alex: Julien, I'm gonna eat you alive!

Haez: Cool down tiger- er- lion...

Julien: Let us go to our next reviewer! Prinzzez-kitten!

Haez: Julien, I swear...

Julien: *smirk*

_Hooza! I got Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa! I hate to admit but Julien is so funny! But anyway, Alex? Cool. Ok so here is question that has been probing my brain for a while, In hate first movie were was your birth-mark?_

Alex: I covered with make-up since it would ruin my performance. People would think that I had a skin disease or something.

Zuba: You shouldn't be ashame of your birth mark son...

Alex: Sorry dad...

_How is it that you and Marty are friends? I mean nature does not really let that happen. Hey if you get a chance Alex go to my profile and take my poll! Yeah that is about it so bye!_

_=^.^=_

Alex: Friendship defies the laws of nature and the United Nation.

Haez: Please don't endure politics...

Alex: Oh, oookay! As I was saying, me and Marty go way beack when we were kids. We played all the games that we've invented and snuck around the zoo a couple of times.... Ahhh... Those were the days...

Haez: Stop dreamin' and start focusin'!

Julien: *eats grapes* Now for Aurora- *chew* andRosalie *chew* Wanna *swallow* Be

Haez: Don't talk with your mouth full!

_Curse the producers! I don't like Julien... So, Alex the Lion is next..._

Julien: Who cares... I got the producers behind my back...

Haez: (That means I have to kill'em)

_Marty, I got an idea for a story...Haez can not steal it!_

Haez: ARWB! I MUsT KNOW THE SECRET! *turned into giga Haez*

_Do you have a love interest in the second movie(STILL NEED TO WATCH IT! DAMN ME TO HELL!)? Because if you do...TOO BAD FOR HER! How about a Marty/OC?(OC being me?)_

Alex: Is that for me or for Marty...?

Haez: Either way the answer is just one

Alex and Marty: No...

_Alex, do you want to go back to New York? I know that's where your fan base is, but what about your family? Don't you want to stay there with them?_

Alex: Yeah... I know that. It's a hard decision that I have to make... But we're in NY now. Lets just stay here... All of us!

Haez: Sorry Alex, Moto Moto is getting cranky and some of the animals can't stand the air here...

Alex: T.T (But I wanna stay!)

_And Marty...I LOVE YOU TOO!_

Marty: I love you ARWB!

L.D.M: I fell as I am not needed...

Haez: That's b'cuz all these questions aren't drilling the personal info barrier. Be patient... Next is PerrythePlatypusFan!

Julien: Hey! I want to introduce him! I mean her!

Haez: Too late suckah!

_Me: Aw, Kowalski! Don't worry! I make you feel better. *kisses him*  
GO-4: BEP! . (What about me)  
Me: Go date Auto or sumthing._

Melman: Is she talking to herself...

Haez: Let's back away slowly...

Melman: Uhh... Okayy

_So...Alex...kehkehkeh...XD Are you gonna date Skipper or what?! AHAHA!  
I know you love the penguins!_

New audience: *GASP*

Zuba: Alex! What's the meaning of this!

Florrie: I'm ashamed of my self!

Alex: Mon, dad! No it's not what it's sounds like!

Haez: BUSTED!

Skipper: L.D.M scan this question

L.D.M: *nodded and scanned* This question is completely untrue!

Alex: *sigh of relief* Thanks L.D.M...

_What's their best quality?_

Alex: Their spy skills are kinda cool... But for birds... they can't fly

Skipper: We're penguins!

Alex: What's the difference?

_Okay! ^.^ One last question!  
*pause for suspence*_

.

_.  
Is Private cute or WHAT?! And. Do. You. Like. It. When. Rico. Blows. Stuff. Up?_

Haez: That's a short pause...

Alex: Private is kinda cute- I think...

Private: *blushed*

Alex: As for Rico... He kinda scares me...

Rico: Bwahahahahaha! BooM!

Haez: He has a dinamite! Run!

L.D.M: Not on my watch! Freeze Wave!

**Rico was submerge in cold water and froze.**

Haez: Wow, for a sec there,I almost-

**Crowd stare at Haez...**

Haez: Never mind

_GO-4: Beep! Bep! (Honestly, did the poor guy deserve that)  
Me: Look at the size of his ego and you'll know he did._

Wall-E Quote: *scans Wall-E* *double take* BEP?! - GO-4

Alex: What just happened?

Haez: Something that we all will never understand... Stripethecat go for it!

_I'm Back and I have some questions for the king of new york!*holds up alex plushie*_

Alright down to come in the first movie you didn't have a brith mark?Make up prehaps?

Alex: Already answered that... *blew on claws with ego*

Haez:(How big is his ego?)

_Next what happened to your friend Spalding?(the coccanut with the face when you tried to do the statue of liberty)_

Alex: He went to a better place...

**The presence of silence was there...**

Marty: Actually he got drifted by the sea

Alex: Marty! You're ruinin' the moment!

_Also when you first saw your parents what were you feeling?(even though I'm a tomboy I'd be crying my eyes out)_

Florrie: Ooooh, he was crying all day until the party started-

Alex: Mom-

Zuba: My shoulder was soaking in his tears-

Alex: Dad!

Haez: I guess we got the answer...

Alex: Haez! Stop ignoring me!

_My cat doesn't want to kill you anymore since my other cat had kittens at the farm(my mom's friend owns)so he hangs around his grankids all the time now until we take him back home._

_Finally my freind might be going to live in New York soon do you have any shout outs to go to the animals there?_

Alex: Don't forget to buy Alex plushies and Alex key chains! Oooh, don't forget Alex Snow Globes

Marty, Melman and Gloria: Hey what about us!

Alex: What about you?

Everyone: -_-"

_Well I didn't feel mean today so no insults since i missed my bus and got to stay home*similes evily*but I'm going to use my voodoo dolls.(It's either the four zoosters or Julian)You choose please!_

Haez: I choose Julien!

Everyone: Yup!

Julien: Hmph! At least she did a doll of me...

_disclamier:angus's line (last review) was from a book called warriors except it's 'pack,pack, kill,kill' by a pack of belongs to Erin hunter._

Haez: Good thing you put a disclaimer... On with Goddes on a Highway

_Nice interview! This is really cool, Haez!_

_Weren't you traumatised after they took you away from your parents? Poor thing!_

Alex: I don't remember actually...

Zuba: Humans has brain-washed his mind!

Haez: Hey, I'm human!

Zuba: Cursed be upon you!

Haez: L.D.M! Shut him up!

L.D.M: Acknowledge...

**Zuba's muzzle was sealed with extreme super glue**

_Did you already met some cute lionesses in Africa?_

Alex: Haven't we gone thru this...

Haez: You got beat up by her boyfriend! Hahahahahahaha!

Audience: Hahahahahaha! Zzz...

Alex: Hmph!

Gloria: *glared at audiences*

Audience: ------ Hahahahahaha! *sweating nervously*

_How does it feel like to be the alpha lion?_

Alex: It feels great! My status has really gone from adored to obeyed...

Haez: Same with your ego...

Alex: Yup! ^^

_Do you think you can handle being the only alpha lion if your father should pass away? (Sorry Zuba...)_

Alex: I never thought about that... Dad?

Zuba: MmmmMmMmMm! (Don't worry Alakay, I know you can do it) *mouth still glued*

Florrie: Hold still! *try to jack Zuba's mouth* Hyah!

Zuba: Argggghhh!!!

_How does it feel to meet your parents again after all those years?_

Alex: I felt something empty in my heart had been filled with love...

Haez: ... (Where did he ripped that out)

Alex: From a Kung Fu Panda fanfic

Haez: What? How did you hear that?

Alex: It's still a mystery...

Haez: ????

_Did you remember your parents very well cause you were very young when they took you away?_

Alex: I told you! It was all a blurr! I was young

Haez: Young and cute! *turned girly*

**Everyone stares at Haez again...**

Haez: I mean- *back to being manly* He's a good kid

_Don't you miss the steaks from the zoo?_

Haez: O-oh...

Alex: Steak? Err... Rooooarr!

**Alex went on a rampage and eats one of the zebra...**

Haez: *pushed the "spit out the prey" button

Alex: Warrrggghhh! *puked*

Haez: Yuck!

_Are you hunting now or do you still eat raw fish? *Goddess on a Highway pukes*_

Alex: Eww... Vomit! I still eat fish right now.

L.D.M: Negative Blade!

**Alex was struck by four blades of negative energy**

Alex: What was that for!

Haez: You lied! You just ate a zebra just now

Alex: Oh.... Anyways, my dad encouraged me to eat meat.

Zuba: *Traumatized with glued lips*

Alex: Poor dad...

_Wow, so many questions but you're my favourite baby!_

Florrie: He's my baby!

_Haez, can you tell me the name of that episode with Doris? There are so many videos of the penguins on youtube._

Haez: Its on you tube... The penguis of Madagascar sneak peak...

Julien: On with Liloexp626

Haez: -_-" *redies rocket launcher*

_Aww,, I just read the other chapters you added to the Questionnaire these last weeks T.T Too bad I wasn't here in time to ask the chimps a few things, or Kowalski (I didn't know he's in love with a dolphin!) XD_

_Oh well, but next we have Alex! I love you Alex! *blows a Julien-proof kiss for Alex and Marty*_

Julien: Hey! I want that kiss!

Alex: Sux for you

_Uhm, sorry I didn't blow one for you, Melman, but you already got a girl and well, for Gloria... *gives her a cute lion pup* I thought you'd like this, ever since you thought Alex was cute when he was a pup ^^_

Gloria: Owh! There so cute! Can we keep him? ... It's a her!

Melmen: I don't know! She might eat us when she's older...

Gloria: C'mon Mel! Please!

Melman: Maybe for just a few days and then off to the shelter!

Gloria: You can be very mean sometimes

_Oh, but well, here's my question for Alex: Mention something you really, REALLY hate but have to stand it because Marty likes it and viceversa. There MUST be something that one of you doesn't like, but the other loves it, right? What is it?_

Haez: Something fun to hear! ^_^

Alex: Well, Marty likes the wild but I don't! He likes spitting and grass but I don't!

Marty: And Alex like to be cooped up in the zoo and EATING HIS FRIENDS but I don't!

_Hahah, great job with the questionnaire, Haez! The chimps interviews made me laugh a lot! And I liked to see Mort back with his section! ^^_

_Update soon!_

Haez: Madahooha19 your the last one..

_Zahh!! This fic is totally awesome. I couldn't stop laughing! Now for Alex the Lion's questions._

Gloria: Not again!

_1. Would you rather have a never-ending pack of your favorite steak or be with your loved ones without steak forever?_

Alex: My love ones of course... *looks at L.D.M*

L.D.M: X-Buster!

**A colorful blinding light drived thru Alex**

Alex: *breathed heavily* ... Steak...

_2. What do you find interesting in a lioness?? rawr!_

Lioness: Hehehehehehehe

Alex: Eyes and tails...

Haez: You're straight forward.

Alex: Well, I really hate people asking about m personal life

Haez: Cuz people could already read your face without even asking you...

Alex: ... Uh... no *sweats*

_3. Are you going back to New York City sometime or staying in Africa forever?_

Alex: New York of course

Zuba and Florrie: Ehem!

Alex: C'mon guys. We're already in New York. Let's just stay here! ^^

Haez: NO! We have to travel to Europe next week!

Alex: (Not if I escape)

Haez: No you won't... *glares*

_The End. Hope you all having fun!! :)  
_

**Now for a new segment! Guess Who!?**

Makunga: Guess who?

Haez: Yes, a game show on guessing who's behind these curtains!

**Two curtains appeared on stage.**

Haez: Alex, since your our interviewee right now, your our first (and maybe last) contestant!

Alex: Cool!

Haez: First curtain go...

???: I'm big, plumpy and kinda motherly...

Alex: Oooh! Mom!

Florrie: I'm not fat!

Alex: Oh, uhh... Moto-Moto...

Moto-Moto: Nope

Alex: This is harder than I thought... *thinks* Glo!

???: Your right! ^^

Haez: Here's your prize... A life time supply of fish!

Alex: Really!?

Haez: No... Next curtain...

Alex: #$%!

???: I'm beautiful, divine and everybody love me...

Alex: What?

Haez: ??? (That was suppose to be Marty!)

**Meanwhile.  
Marty was tied up, mouthed glued in a closet.**

Alex: Melman?

???: Nope... who likes Melman...

Melman: HEY!

Alex: Mort?

???: Ergh! That annoying rat! He's better of dead.

Mort: *cried*

Alex: I give up....

**Haez presse a button to raise the curtains.**

???: It's me JULIEN! Hahahahahahahaha!

Haez: Julien, perished! *spawn a laser out of remote*

Julien dodged Haez's laser.

Julien: Producers! Help me!

Haez: No! *Haez was cuffed and bought to court*

Alex: Does that means the show is over?

Audience: NO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T!

Haez: NOPE! BURN! FLAME DRAGON!

**A blazing serpent burned the producers and let Haez free. It then charged to Julien and roasted him to bits.**

Julien: .... SsSsSsSs

Audience: Hahahahahaha

Haez: My... question... *pant*

Alex: Are you ok?

Haez: Yeah... I'm fi...ne

Maurice: Need some water?

Haez: No...

_If Marty would find a mate would you help him with his dating problems or break them up?_

Alex: Uhh...

Haez: Ryte... Sound proof windows on! *click*

Alex: I'll probably break them up so he would be single until I get a date

L.D.M: You're evil

Alex: At least I'm honest

L.D.M: -_-"

Haez: Next the animals... Crack_A_LackinZebra...

_For your birthday, who gave you the best present?_

Alex: Oh, uh... Haez! Of course! ^^

Haez: Thanks!

Other animals: Grrr....

Haez: Fufufufufufufu, ElvisCat your next

_If your going to New York, who are you going to give our title to? I suggest Makunga..._

Alex: Nice try Makunga! Dad will be the charge of that

Makunga: Rats!

Mort: Yes?

Makunga: I don't mean you!

Haez: Last LeCaptainPenguin...

_Which of the prnguin you dislike?_

Alex: Frankly, all of them.

Penguins: *martial art stance*

Haez: No fightin! Ok that's all... Our next interviewee or interviewees are...

Animals and Audince: *eye opened*

Haez: Rico and Private!

Private: Us both?

Haez: Yup... Rico need a translater...

Rica: Bwahahahahahahahahaha

Haez: Yeah... Now let's eat the Julien roast!

Everyone: Yeah! *charged at Julien's body and ripped him to shreds*

**Everyone eat Julien and Haez ate his heart and Makunga got his brain.**

Makunga: Why did I get the small piece!?

* * *

**Hope you enjoy that! Please try to visit my Love at Third Sight since that's my only fic that I enjoyed doing! ^^**

**PM me if you have an idea for the special segments! I'm having blocks**

* * *


End file.
